


[DN/L月]Sodom（END）

by Aya, ryuka79



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya/pseuds/Aya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79
Summary: Death Note/L ×Light





	[DN/L月]Sodom（END）

**Author's Note:**

> 【death note】All works:  
> http://ryuka79.lofter.com/

作者：琉珈 + 绫

楔子

2010年 1月28日   
KIRA与N会面。  
最终以KIRA之死，宣告一切落幕。

死亡是不无哀叹的句号，还是伤痕累累的未完待续。  
无人知晓。  
一切仅是死神的游戏。

It’s all just a game……

一

琉珈：

夜神月在做梦。  
一个梦。也许关于死亡。安静而诡异。  
他看见自己站在安静无人的河里。  
河水在脚下流淌，绿色水草沉默摇曳。  
脚在腐烂，缓缓地，河水流过。骨骼在皮肤下崩塌，孤独而决裂。  
死寂。  
摇摆的青荇如同歌唱死亡的乐手。安详。温柔。  
刹那时间凝固，如永生之界。

「月」

他听见一声呼唤。那已很久很久不曾听见的声音，语调，熟悉而遥远。  
他蓦地回头，看见彼岸花开，天边侵袭而来的光芒刹那覆盖整片深渊。

……………………

“……”颤动的睫毛缓缓舒展，微掩的琥珀双瞳还带着初醒的散涣。  
这里……是哪里？  
眼前是陌生的纯白天花板，阳光从虚掩的窗帘安静洒落。  
双手撑起疲惫的上身，晃了晃晕眩的头脑，看见白色的被单从身上滑落。  
“……医院？”  
仿佛是为了回应他自言自语的猜测，白衣的护士从被推开的门外走进。  
“啊，你醒了啊！”年轻的护士脸上闪过惊喜的光芒。  
“……那个……”  
“你3天前被发现昏倒在医院门口，而且一昏迷就是3天，一点醒来的迹象都没有，而且差不出任何异常，医生们都很奇怪呢！”月还来不及发问，护士已经一口气把事情都说明清楚了。  
“这……样吗……”3天？3天前……发生了什么……  
脑海一片空白。  
“有觉得哪里不舒服吗？”护士热切地询问着。  
“不……只是有点头晕。”面对护士的关切，月轻轻勾起微笑以示感谢，年轻护士的脸立刻升起红云。  
“没事就好……我们还一直偷偷说，是睡美男降临呢~嘿嘿。”俏皮地吐吐舌头，护士有点不好意思似的转身离开，“你还是先休息一下吧，我一会查完房就叫医生过来帮你看看。”  
“好的，麻烦你了。”  
再度变成一人的寂静病房，月修长的手指爬梳过额前的褐发，轻叹了口气。  
他昏迷了3天？3天前……发生了什么事么？  
3天前…………  
他的心蓦然一顿。  
他……不是，死了么？  
——死？为什么？  
“呜……”一试图回想便头疼欲裂。  
还有那一直徘徊在他梦里的呼唤，为什么如此熟悉？  
“啪”。  
窗外突然有什么掉落，他顺着声音转头，发现一本黑色的笔记本，安静地躺在地上。  
“……”脚像是有了自己的意志般下床朝着笔记本的方向迈去，他微弯下腰身，手指触碰上黑色的封面——  
“啊啊！”脑海中瞬间涌现出大量的画面和记忆，闪电般轰炸所有的思绪……  
月捂着头跪在地上，只是一瞬，却像经历了一场浩大的战争般，喘息不止，冷汗夹背。  
眼前突然出现的阴影，遮蔽了窗外整片阳光。  
“哟，月。”高大的死神在空中一脸有趣地打着招呼。  
“……”找回所有记忆的月沉默地捡起笔记，全然无惧于眼前的死神，再抬头时的神情已跟最初醒来时判若两人，冷峻而凌厉。  
“现在你该给我解释一下这是怎么回事了吧，RYUK。”

绫：

这个世界正在腐败，以一种极端的喧嚣姿态，浮华遮蔽的丑陋背后，你可看得见世界的尽头？

——为什么把笔记交给人类？  
——因为无聊。

背光的死神，为这个温煦的下午带来了一片沉汨的黑暗，一种无法挣扎的压迫在空气中蔓延，却掩盖不住月眼里的光芒  
“月不都知道了吗。”ＲＹＵＫ扯动着嘴角的弧度，露出一个恶作剧般的戏谑笑容，如同一个孩子，一个调皮的孩子。  
“我只知道我现在的确不在天堂也不在地狱。”从月手中上抛的黑色笔记本，在空中划下了个利落的弧度最终落在洁白的床单上。“ＲＹＵＫ，是你动的手脚吧？”  
“呵呵，”伴随着一阵风从未关的窗户抚进室内，低沉的笑声显得很不真切，纯白的纸张飞舞，掩盖住了沉重的黑色封面，在静谧的空间里，彷佛带着低低的吟唱，“月，如果就这样落幕，不就太无聊了？”  
“……到底是怎么一回事！”月低吼着。  
“记得那个把笔记调包复制的家伙吗，”伸出长而扭曲的手指，抓起了床旁桌上红的好似将要滴落鲜血的果实，带着戏谑的笑容凑到面前看了看，用尖利的牙咬去一口，在口中玩转那淡黄色的甜美，“那天在角落，他打算在笔记上写上你的名字，于是我就下了个赌注。”  
“赌注？”  
“赌0.06秒是否真的可能达成。”像是再也忍受不住似的，嘲讽般的笑声无法抑制的从嘴里流泻，人类阿，真的是有趣的生物。  
“那条0.06秒之内两本笔记写上同样人名就无法达成死亡的规则？”月顿了顿，“那如果失败了？”  
“那就只能说再见了。”将最后的苹果心抛入口中，挥了挥手。  
“ＲＹＵＫ，我知道你不是为了救我，因为你还站在这里没有消失，”对上了死神的眼，“到底是为了什么？”  
“因为无聊，”转了圈眼珠，“所以我说，这是个赌博，赌注就是这个世界，这个世界的未来。”  
真的只有如此？看着异常欢愉的死神，月总觉得还有什么事情是自己所不知道的。。。  
『喀啦』  
病房门被拉开的瞬间，月将笔记本塞进了被中。  
“唉呀，你怎么下床来了？”醒来时看到的年轻护士，拿着病历资料和葡萄糖滴液走了进来，后面跟着身着长袍的医生。  
量了脉膊血压，医生面带惊讶的问了几个问题，但月都以记不起昏迷前的事情带了过去。  
“身体没有异常，但是毕竟昏迷了三天，没有进食的情况下，还是先打个点滴，”翻了翻手中的病历表，“昏迷、失忆……”  
医生喃喃了几句便转身离开，月看着护士扎上推针，刺入管线，将淡黄色的液体吊上了架，葡萄糖液随着那透明的导管流入静脉，融入血液。  
这就是生命的重量？靠着血液、养分、空气、水，维持着这脆弱的一切，彷佛轻轻的，一施力就可以辗碎。  
『喀啦』  
房门再度被打开，月转过头以为是护士忘记了什么。然而却在那一瞬间，撞进了一双黑曜石般的瞳眸。  
这个世界彷佛沉寂了，月感受到自己的心跳跳脱控制的加快，连呼吸都显的沉重，一种逼近休克的窒息感，他颤抖着伸出了手，低声说出了那个好似被封印住却无法从生命中抹去的名字——

“龙崎……”

琉珈：

二

我还记得你的声音，容貌，体温，还有那么那么久以前，你在我怀里，合上双眼的瞬间——  
——“龙崎……”  
月听见自己的声音在空气中压抑地流泻。  
它们在书写一个名字，一个他曾以为永远不会再呼唤出声的名字。  
那黑发白衣，浓重的黑眼圈，半弓的姿势，一切的一切，映在琥珀色眼瞳里的身影熟悉得几乎要刺痛双眸。  
“你……认识我！？”被呼唤的男子惊讶地冲到他面前，双手握上他的肩，记忆中总是平静如渊的黑眸此刻显露出激动的神色。“你认识我吗！”  
“……我……”他的身影突然地在眼前放大，一样的发，一样的眸，一样的声音，握着他肩膀的手，传来了一样的温度……  
是他，一定是他，那个名为L的男人——  
可能吗？  
他在六年前就已经……  
就已经……  
——被我杀死了。  
左心房内传递着剧烈的痛楚。蔓延全身。  
仿佛一直被封锁在灵魂最深处的什么，被硬生生地翻掘出来。  
刹那间皮绽肉开，鲜血淋漓。  
“你刚刚叫了一个名字吧？那是我的名字吗！？”  
“那、那是……”几乎是无措地不发出几个单音，黑发男子脸上惊慌的表情是记忆里的“他”从不曾表现过的。  
一切都来得太快太突然，他甚至还来不及反应目前的状况。  
呵呵。  
一声带着戏谑的笑声从身后传出，让月混乱的神志陡然清醒不少。  
——RYUK……这就是你之前异常欢愉的原因么？  
“啊，你别这样！”推门近来的医生发现了状况的异常，赶紧上前把龙崎拉开，“这是怎么回事？”  
“本田医生……这个人好象认识我。”  
“诶！？”医生惊讶的目光在他们之间来回打转，最后停在了月身上，“你认识他？”  
“不……那个，我不知道……只是看到他的一瞬间脑海里就闪出了一个名字，然后再去回想，就觉得头好痛……”月神情痛苦地用手撑着额头，他可不会因为混乱就忘记，自己现在是一名“失忆”的患者。  
“啊，也许你们真的认识？”本田拍了拍龙崎的肩膀，“因为KING也是我们医院里昏迷失忆的患者，我本想让他来跟你打声招呼，有什么也可以让他照应下，想不到居然有这么巧合的发展啊。”  
“本田医生，我……”龙崎转头想说什么，却被医生打断。  
“啊，KING，儿童科那边的孩子们一直在吵着要你过去哦，你还是先过去一趟吧，否则护士们真要哭了。”  
“可是……”龙崎的目光再度停留在月身上。  
“你先过去，我跟他谈谈，你解决好那群孩子再过来吧。”本田半推着把他支出去，这才回身面对月，“抱歉，吓到你了吧，因为这么多年也是第一次遇到可能和他过去有关的人，所以他才有点激动……”  
“他也……失忆？”这么说，即使那个人真的是“L”，他也完全不会认出自己……  
“嗯，可是的情况比你严重多了，他是6年前被人送来医院的，当时已经陷入了深度昏迷，送他来的人至今也找不到下落……他整整昏迷了两年才醒，醒了以后却一点记忆都没有，而且我们也找不到他的任何亲人朋友，没办法之下医院只好让他留下，虽然第一眼看去是个奇怪的人，不过真是个有趣的家伙，医院上下的人都很喜欢他，尤其护士们和孩子，他这一待，也4年了，我们一直没放弃让他恢复记忆的治疗，但是完全没任何进展……”本田将龙崎的状况一五一十地向月说清楚。  
“是这样啊……”6年前……就是L死的时候……时间上吻合，那个人是L的可能性很大。“我自己也说不上来，不过，也许，我是认识他的也说不定。”  
“我想你们多相处的话，对彼此的记忆恢复都有帮助的，慢慢来吧。”本田笑着鼓励道。  
“谢谢医生。”月有礼地朝他点点头，“抱歉……我身体有些不适，可以让我单独休息一会么。”  
“啊，当然当然，”本田赶紧从椅子上站起来，“如果有什么事就按呼叫铃吧，好好休息。”临走前还不忘尽责地叮嘱。  
目送着医生走出房间将门关上，月原本温和的眼神瞬间凝固成锐利的瞪视。  
“RYUK，看得很有趣是吧？”  
“月发现了吗？真的非常有趣哦~~”像是恶作剧成功的孩子，RYUK在空中愉悦地转了一个圈。“月失措的表情太有趣了。”  
“你知道他根本没死，刻意把我送来这个医院，就是为了看我失态的样子是吧！”质问的语气里饱含浓浓的愠火。  
“事情就是要这样才不无聊，不是吗？”黑衣的高大死神还在为自己一手导演的“杰作”而沾沾自喜。  
“我明明杀了他的，他怎么可能没死！？”——而且，是在一切事情已落幕的6年后，才再度出现……  
“其实我也是几个月前回死神界时，透过观察人类世界的视盘偶然发现的。”RYUK啃着不知从哪个病房捞来的苹果，用报告战功的语气说着，“当时我也吓了很~~大一跳呢，事情变得太有趣了，所以我就特意去查了一次原因。”  
“凭你的脑子也能查得到东西吗。”月完全无惧于眼前称为“死神”的生物，含讥带讽地泼冷水。  
“是啊，我脑子的确没有月的好呢，所以说月是最适合DEATH NOTE的人类啊。”RYUK完全不介意月的犀利言辞，“可是，这次我查到了呢。”  
“那就快说。”  
“因为MISA。”  
“……诶？”月稍稍惊讶地发出疑问，答案竟然完全超出他预料的范围。  
毫无疑问，MISA是导致REM杀L的直接原因。  
“那个小女孩曾经用死神之眼见过L的真名呢。”  
“可她忘记了不是吗。”如果她记得，他当初根本就不必费那么多周章。  
“对，她忘了……关键就是她忘了，而她又太爱你。”  
“……怎么说？”  
“REM杀L之前的那段时间，她身上一直带着REM为了保护她，从自己的笔记本里撕下来的纸。”RYUK语气透露着揭晓谜底的兴奋，“该说那个小女孩太爱你太愚蠢呢，还是说L太命大？总之，她为了想帮到你，曾偷偷试图回忆L的名字，并把它们写在笔记上。”  
“——可惜的是，她没有一次成功，并且错误超过了4次是吧？”月接过了他的话。  
“不愧是月啊，马上就想到了~~”RYUK夸张地挥舞手脚。  
“‘若在死亡笔记写错某人的名字四次，死亡笔记便会对那人失效。’——所有的规则我都记在心里。”月用看白痴的眼神冷冷注视着空中的死神。  
“对，L之所以没死，就是因为REM的笔记已经对他失效了。”  
“但是REM却死了……因为她虽然没杀到L，却杀了渡……”  
“啊啦~月都知道了，不好玩啦~~”  
“闭嘴。”月抬手，修长的手指爬梳过淡褐的发丝，“最后一个问题……他怎么会昏迷失忆长达6年。”  
“啊，难怪月不知道，那个4次失败的附加规则我并没有在笔记里标明呢。——‘被写名字的人在730天内会处于假死状态，并且苏醒后将丧失所有记忆’。”  
“……我没死，L也没死……你们死神是不是该集体开会反省了？”月一脸不想再继续这个话题的表情漠然地背对他，下床整理好着装，“我去庭院散步整理一下目前的状况。”

还是深冬的天气依然很冷，走在庭院里，嘴里呵出的气息都幻化成淡淡的白雾。  
冰冷的空气有助于更加冷静的思考，月走在叶已落尽的树旁，因为已完全陷入思考中，所以没有发现一个身影在朝自己接近。  
“你好些了吗？”  
一个太过熟悉而又久远得像只存在于记忆中的声音突然从耳边响起，月的双肩本能地颤抖了一下。  
“啊……是的……”抬头迎上那双深黑仿佛没有尽头的瞳眸，有着噬人的魔力。  
他和他，此刻，一起站在这里，竟像一出早已被设计好的闹剧般，让人想要不无嘲讽地冷冷笑出来。

——这是，死神的玩笑吗？

神在天边咏叹。  
这不是命运。  
却比命运更加弄人。

三  
──我不相信命运  
──但是我该怎么解释你我之间的一切  
  
不解的本质，彷若一张网，我身陷其中，你也别想幸免。  
  
  
他被他眼中的一丝渴求拉回了思绪，他专注的看着他，那视线好似穿透了他的全身，他像是他的希望，连系着过去的唯一希望。  
＂KING你……＂印象中的龙崎，似乎很少出现这样的执着，这让月有些不知所措。  
＂叫我龙崎。＂  
＂那只是……＂  
＂叫我龙崎。＂  
那双原本波澜不兴的瞳眸，此刻却犹如闇夜中的星辰，月看见那深处里的坚定，原本欲出的话语，就这样淹没在了各种思绪里。  
＂好吧，龙崎。＂  
一剎那，方才眼中的情绪彷佛根本不存在似的，龙崎转开头，左右脚摩娑了下，眨了眨眼，重新对上月的视线，＂对不起，我有点激动。＂说着挠了挠头发，＂这是我第一次接触到与我过去相关的人。＂  
＂你怎么这么肯定？＂月敛下眉眼，隐藏住眼中瞬间闪过的光芒，＂我失去了记忆，说不定……＂  
＂不，我就是知道。＂龙崎一边举起左手，将拇指凑到嘴前，张嘴细细的啃咬着，发出小小的喀擦声。  
＂对了，＂像是想起什么一般，龙崎走向月，瞬也不瞬的看着，两人间的距离逐渐缩短，就在两人的脸就要碰上，月忍不住要倒退时，停了下来。＂你喜欢苹果吗？＂  
看着眼前在咫尺间放大的脸孔，月瞪大了眼，同时感觉心中的动摇，转瞬间收敛住了情绪，不着痕迹的调整了呼吸，将嘴角上扬至一个完美的弧度，然而却在张口的瞬间，发觉声音里那一丝暗哑，＂为什么忽然想到问这个？＂  
＂不见了，＂微微侧过头，将右手插进牛仔裤口袋，＂每个早上放在病床旁桌上的苹果不见了。＂  
＂是吗？或许是护士忘记放了？＂  
＂是这样吗？＂龙崎抬起头，往天空看了看，咬着拇指似乎在思考着，接着点了点头，＂嗯，或许是吧。＂  
──这一瞬间，月敢肯定，他在那黑白分明的瞳眸里，看见了戏谑。  
此时远方传来护士的呼唤声，龙崎朝那挥了挥手，回过头来看着他，＂请好好休息。＂转身拖着脚步离去。  
  
深冬的午后，阳光透过干枯的树枝在地面洒上一片阴影，此时月的脑海里，出现的是记忆中那个樱花纷飞的春季，同样的白色上衣，单色牛仔裤，龙崎离去的背影，每一个线条，每一个画面，与眼前的景物渐渐重迭在一起，竟是完全的吻合。  
──就像他从未离开过一般。  
直到那背影从视线中消失，月才回过神，泛白的手指，在不知不觉中握成了拳。  
  
这个夜晚，过往的回忆铺天盖地的袭来，一幕幕彷若古老黑白电影般在眼前播放，他看到自己，也看到龙崎，或许还有其他什么人，场景在跳跃，所有的人都在说些什么，然而他却什么也听不清，耳里只有死神低沉的嘲笑，接着声音越来越大，画面停了下来，『……』眼前的龙崎伸出手，对他说着什么，意志就像跳脱他的控制，月看见自己抬起右手，他被动而疑惑的看着这一切，就在两人要相触的剎那，他终于听清龙崎口里说着──  
  
『KIRA。』  
  
伴随画面的破碎，他从无尽的黑暗被拉回，翻身坐起，扭曲而急促的喘着气，感觉酸性物质在胃袋中翻搅，紧抓着棉被的双手扭搅成一种诡异的角度，此刻他才发现，窗外已是一片光亮，抬眼是刺目的圣洁，于是他将自己的嘴角扯开一个讽刺的弧度。  
──多么可笑，落败的KIRA，未死的L，腐败的世界。  
  
＂你还好吗？＂伴随着房门拉开的喀啦声，龙崎拿着几本书走了进来，而他身后的房门外，是好几个半探着头的小脑袋，睁着大大的眼睛，好奇的往里面看。  
＂没事，只是做了恶梦……＂看了看龙崎，再看看那些蠢蠢欲动的小身影，＂他们？＂  
＂嗯，都进来吧。＂话尾刚落，哗啦一阵，孩子们争先恐后的跑了进来，几个趴在了床边直直地盯着月，还有几个躲在了龙崎的身后，小手抓着他的上衣，怯怯的探头。  
＂这是ABELE＂龙崎从身后拉出一个有着柔顺金发湛蓝大眼的男孩，摸了摸他小巧的脑袋。  
＂那边那个是CIRINO＂一个带着酒窝，笑起来两颗明显小虎牙的褐发男孩高兴的朝月挥了挥手。  
＂将次。＂  
＂HAFIZ＂  
＂ELOI＂  
＂彩＂  
……  
月愣愣的看着龙崎介绍着每一个孩子，有的文静，有的活泼，唯一相同的，就是那每一双大眼里满满的好奇。  
＂来，跟哥哥问好。＂  
＂大哥哥好！＂软软的童音带着浓浓的稚气，像是深怕月听不见似的，响亮的声音让耳膜引起嗡嗡的共鸣。  
＂呃……你们好。＂即使仍旧摸不着头绪，月还是挂上一贯的完美笑容，而且明显深得童心。  
几个孩子见状对看了一眼，快速的手脚并用跳上了病床，随着床铺的下沉，洁白的床单上被或坐或趴的小小身躯占了个满。  
＂这是今天的份。＂一旁的龙崎将手上几本精致封面的书本一股脑的塞进月的怀里。  
＂这是……＂看着手中的『仲夏夜之梦』、『安徒生童话』等等的著名童书，月有种嘴角快要抽蓄的错觉。  
＂今天要念第３２页！＂黑发黑眼的将次挥舞着小手，大声宣布着进度。  
一旁的龙崎随手搬了张椅子坐了下来，将两只脚弯曲起来一边啃咬着拇指，视线依旧没有从月的身上移开。  
看着眼前的一切，月忽然觉得刚才的梦境很不真切，过往的一切，彷佛只是场幻觉，不着痕迹的叹了口气，翻开『仲夏夜之梦』，开始低声念了起来，孩子们极其专注的听着，一旁微风吹进半开的窗户，带起洁白窗帘一阵飞舞。  
  
闭上眼才发现，原本刺目的阳光，竟是这样温暖。  
  
  
TBC

绫：不知道有没有人发现了，Sodom第一章和第二章最后所附上的ＤＮ规则图，其实是我们夫妻俩伪出来的（笑），当初为了让Ｌ及月的不死合理化，可是想破了头，把ＤＮ的规则一遍又一遍的反复看着，才终于给我们找出了漏洞（炸），这两张＂伪＂规则，其实大体内容跟原作中是一样的，只不过我们加以窜改过（笑）那天又突发奇想，想学着SABI一样自己伪图出来，于是就这样华丽丽的诞生了。。。小小声问一句，有人被骗吗？（笑）

四

琉珈：

仙王，仙王，留心听，  
我听见云雀歌吟。

王后，让我们静静  
追随着夜的踪影；  
我们环绕着地球，  
快过明月的光流。

夫君，请你在一路  
告诉我一切缘故，  
这些人来自何方，  
当我熟睡的时光。

月轻声吟诵着华美的字句，声线柔和如歌，一如冬日的暖阳，春日的微风，夏日的晨光和秋日的落枫，拂过每个孩子的耳畔。  
孩子们趴在床边，安静地听着，神情陶醉，仿佛一闭眼，就能随着这温柔似诗又似歌的声音，看见仲夏的夜幕降临，顽皮的妖精们在森林嬉闹，它们欢愉地唱着，跳着，飞舞着。

告诉我一切缘故，  
这些人来自何方，  
当我熟睡的时光。

那是妖精的魔咒，月听见心底有个声音，悄然地，静谧地，不断重复念着，念着。  
他的目光投落于站在门边微笑的男子，黑发，白衣，牛仔裤。  
时光仿佛从未流逝，万物皆睡，岁月静止。  
那一年，他和他，一锁羁绊。

告诉我一切缘故。  
——死神的玩笑抑或命运的旨意？

当我熟睡的时光。  
当我从夜的梦魇中睁开双眸。  
看见你在我眼前，安静伫立。

“好了，今天就念到这里了哦。”  
满含磁性的声音终结妖精森林的美好时光，月依言合上书，一抬头就对上了一张张不情不愿又可怜兮兮的小脸。  
“KING是坏人啦~~彩还想听大哥哥念嘛~~~”黑发的小女孩皱着可爱的小笔头，一脸哀怨地扯着龙崎的衣角摇晃，其他的孩子也葫芦划瓢地扑过去，顿时龙崎身上挂满了大大小小的孩子，哇哇地闹个不停，一扫之前安静梦幻的情景。  
“啊啊……你们该去吃早饭啦，再不下去神崎小姐又要拿菜刀追着我砍了。”  
“不嘛不嘛KING是坏人~！！”  
月的眼前猛然浮现被孩子们抱满的憨厚大熊猫。  
“噗……”一手掩嘴，抖动的双肩却出卖着主人流泻笑意。  
“喂，你，偷笑那个，”龙崎在身上一堆孩子的摇晃中老神在在地看向月，“就是你，哎呀，不要掩饰啦~~是男人就爽朗地笑出声来嘛。”  
“讨厌，KING你不准欺负ELOI家的王子~~~！”只用一个清晨就俘虏了众儿科小公主们的王子被欺负了，小公主们立刻结成统一战线，粉嫩小拳纷纷落在龙崎的牛仔裤上。  
“呐，大哥哥叫什么名啊？”只有将次还趴在床边，一双大而黑的圆眼充满好奇地看向月。  
“……抱歉，大哥哥自己也不记得了呢。”月用略带苦笑的表情这么说着，完美的演技足以让任何人相信他是一名真正的失忆患者。  
“叫月、叫月好不好~~？”HAFIZ扬着稚嫩的声音大声地说着，“大哥哥好像我读的童话里，那个月亮来的王子哦！”  
“月……”  
月听见龙崎的声音这么喊着，刹那内心一颤。  
有多久没听过了？那个人，那个声音，呼唤自己的名字。  
“嗯，好名字，HAFIZ真聪明，以后就这么叫吧。”龙崎笑着拍拍HAFIZ的小脑袋，然后推着一堆孩子们走出病房，“好啦，大家快点下去，神崎姐姐已经在餐厅里暴走了哦。”  
“啊~~那个恶魔厨娘~~”一堆孩子大叫着冲下楼，一阵烟尘滚滚后，纯白的病房终于找回难得的安静。  
“你准备一下也去餐厅吃早饭吧。”龙崎回身走到他床边。  
“啊？嗯，好的。”月借由偏头看向窗外的晨光躲开他的视线。  
“……不记得自己的名字，却记得‘龙崎’这个名字么？”  
“……诶？”  
发际传来另一个人指尖的温暖，他微转过头，迎上那双黑如子夜的眸，瞬间呼吸一紧。  
“月……很喜欢那个人吧？”

“那个……月君？”白衣的护士有点犹豫地朝正准备收拾早餐餐具的月唤了一声。  
“嗯？”  
“呵呵，儿童科的孩子们吃早餐时一直在说这是月亮王子的名字……我们也可以这么叫吧？”  
“当然可以。”月微笑着点点头。  
“那个，可以请你帮个忙吗？”护士端过一盘苹果，娇艳欲滴的鲜红果实，表面还带着刚清洗过的水珠，“KING病房里的苹果莫名其妙又没了，他按呼叫铃让我送几个过去，可是这边有几个孩子要体检，你可以帮我送过去吗？”  
“没问题，我拿过去就好，你去忙吧。”月有礼地点点头，笑着接过苹果。  
“麻烦你了，他在721号病房。”

月一手端着苹果，一手轻叩门扉，听见里面隐约传来“请进”的声音，这才转动门把推门而入。  
拉上了窗帘的室内有些阴暗，衬着蹲坐在床上的龙崎眼前的计算机屏幕的光亮更加明显，病床上还散落了一堆厚重的书本和纸张。  
“月？”龙崎看了他一眼，手中敲击键盘的动作依然没有停下。  
“护士小姐因为一时走不开，托我送苹果过来。”月将苹果放在床头，一眼瞥过，床上的书都是关于心理学和犯罪学的原文书籍。  
“辛苦你了。”  
“你在做翻译？”  
“是啊。”龙崎这才稍微停下手边的工作，“虽然记忆丧失，但是知识却没丧失……就算是各国语言也很自然地就能明白，做翻译也算是必要的谋生手段吧，毕竟是被医院收留，总不能什么都不做。”  
“精通多国语言啊……也许以前是个了不起的人物呢。”月轻笑着，想起第一次见面的情景。  
“‘龙崎’也是吗？”龙崎突然问道。  
“……开这种玩笑一点也不好笑。”  
“生气了？”  
“没有。我先走了，不打扰你工作。”  
“月。”他在他转身离去的瞬间拉住他的手，“我真的那么像他吗？”  
“抱歉，我什么也不记得。”他的指间炽热，被握住的手掌针刺般发烫。  
“老实说，虽然在这医院呆了六年，医院里的员工们都是很好的人，但我始终觉得我和他们不是一个世界的人。”  
“……”  
“直到遇到你以后，我觉得我再也不是一个人了。”  
“你到底想说什……”  
“如果我真的那么像月喜欢的那个人，就算把我当成他也没关系啊。  
“说什么傻话……”  
“因为，月是我的第一个朋友呢。”

月在那个刹那看见时间的交错，记忆里的男人和眼前的男人在他眼前仿佛走过一场盛大如命运的轮回而后再度重迭，过去现在未来纠葛成开天的混沌，岁月一如荒洪，壮阔倒流。  
时光的碎屑终究将我们淹没。

五

绫：

夜神月在阳光的照射下缓缓睁开眼，这已经是他第１１次在这个地方、这张床上望着同样的景色迎接早晨。  
看了一眼时钟，早上八点零五分，而孩子们来报到的时间是九点半。月起身套了室内鞋，随手拿起一旁的针织外套披在肩上，开门前一刻无意间往床旁桌上看去，原本放置的苹果已没了踪影。  
  
在走廊上和每一个交错而过的人打着招呼，一边往地下一楼的餐厅走去，踏下最后一格阶梯时，感觉到温热食物的香气飘散在空气里，似乎只有这里，有着不属于深冬的温暖。  
＂月，早安，今天是日式定食喔。＂神崎腰上系着红白相间的格子围裙，半长的头发利落的扎成一个发束，一边搅拌着白烟上腾的味增汤，或许因为劳动的关系，脸上有着苹果般的可爱红晕。  
＂早安。＂月拿起一旁的餐盘，正要将一碗白饭放上时，却忽然想到，＂KING吃过了吗？＂  
＂阿，该不会又是睡过头了吧，跟小孩子一样不会照顾自己。＂  
看着神崎叉腰皱眉的模样，月笑着在餐盘上再放上一碗白饭，另外多拿了几样小菜，盛上两碗味增汤。看着原本就不大的黑色细纹餐盘上摆放着好几个碗碟，重量也在不知不觉中增加，月走向电梯，一边按下七楼的按键。  
＂神崎，我先走了。＂  
＂嗯，午餐时见。＂神崎抬起头一手挥舞着饭勺看着电梯门渐渐闭合。  
  
月往后靠在了擦的晶亮的镜面上，看着头顶上的楼层显示渐渐的往上爬，然后在最后一个小幅度的震动之后，发出清脆响亮的提示声。  
他走出电梯，经过长廊，停在了编号７２１的房门口，空出一手敲了两下，接着是静默，然而就在月举起手正要再度落下时，房里传来了声响。  
＂请进，＂龙崎的声音顿了顿，＂月。＂  
转动门把，推开房门。仍旧是一样的光景，阳光从窗帘布的缝隙中透进稍嫌阴暗的房内，地上桌上放着成堆的数据与书籍，龙崎缩着脚在计算机前敲击着键盘，月看向另一边折迭整齐的床铺，看来这家伙不是一早爬起来要不就是根本没睡。  
＂怎么知道是我？＂将餐盘往一旁的桌上放去。  
＂这个时间会这样礼貌敲门的，只有月而已。＂  
看着龙崎的眼睛因为计算机屏幕的倒映而显的闪烁，一瞬间，月有些恍然，彷佛回到了那个好几年前记忆中的搜查本部，他好似做了一个好长好长的梦，然后在渡泡着大吉岭的香味中醒来，父亲抬头简单的对他道声早安，松田狼狈的在一旁的数据堆中翻找龙崎指定的档案，而龙崎…龙崎…  
  
＂月？月？＂  
＂抱歉，我在想，你都不休息的吗？＂  
＂我会注意控制自己的健康管理。＂龙崎拿起一旁的茶杯轻啜了口，＂月不用担心。＂  
＂…为什么对工作这个执着。＂即使抛开了Ｌ的身份也是如此？  
＂因为这是我唯一仅剩的，＂将屏幕的电源关掉，龙崎从椅子上跳了下来，走到了月的面前，＂语言能力也好，思考能力也罢，我曾经想，或许有一天我能找回自己遗忘的东西。＂然后，他伸手抚过月额前的发，看着那褐色的发丝顺着指尖落下。  
月皱着眉稍稍向后退了一步，＂龙崎，先吃早餐吧。＂月转身走向矮桌，摆放起碗筷，一边随口问着翻译上的问题。  
看着龙崎跳上椅子，将拇指放进口中啃咬，睁大眼睛看着桌上的食物，月暗自后悔为什么不拿两个餐盘直接把早餐丢了走人。  
  
＂那，月，我们九点半见，我去叫那些个小鬼头起床。＂  
＂好，等下见。＂  
离开龙崎的房间，月转身离开，却不是朝电梯的方向，而是往逃生用的楼梯间走去，接着一把关上了厚重的铁门。  
＂ＲＹＵＫ，你想说什么。＂月敛起笑容，用着无起伏的语调问着那从刚才就一直挂着诡异笑容的死神。  
＂月阿，这样可以吗？＂  
＂…什么？＂  
＂月，你只要现在这样的生活就满足了？＂ＲＹＵＫ跳上一旁的窗台，伸展着躯体，接着将身躯扭转成一种伟大的型态。  
＂ＲＹＵＫ，你觉得有可能吗？＂月将嘴角拉至一个讽刺的弧度，＂你也不是为了让我过这样平静的生活而下赌注的吧。＂  
  
那样狼狈的落败，就一瞬间，他失去了一切，讽刺的简直让人想大笑，然而破碎的自尊却让他近乎崩溃，有可能放下吗，有可能遗忘吗？不，这样的屈辱，宛如梦餍一般在他的心中啃食，腐烂，只要闭上眼，那些画面就如同诅咒一样缠缚着他，如何遗忘，怎么能遗忘。  
  
＂ＲＹＵＫ，不会太久的，我不会让你等太久的。＂  
  
那语调轻柔的彷佛不曾存在，月低声的呢喃，和着风飘散开来。

TBC

琉珈：

六

又是一个冬天。  
夏秋早已入土，回忆也染上尘灰。

月从医院纯白的窗棂向外望去，天空是雾蒙蒙的鸽子灰，口中呵出的白气幻化成轻雾飘散，温度一天天深冷下来。  
也许要下雪，也许不。  
突然想起曾经有人说，要一起待到初雪降临。  
然而当那个人在他怀中闭眼，体温渐丧时，冬还未至。  
他们无缘无分同看初雪，他曾以为，那便是永远的无缘无分。

“月在想接下来要怎么做么？”  
黑色的死神咧着永远撕裂般的笑容发问，语气里满是等着看戏的味道。  
“……”眼角的余光撇过那高大的黑影，眼神冰冷，“也许你才是最聪明的，RYUK。”  
他曾为了操纵苍生世界牺牲一切，最后却只是失去一切地站在这里，成为无聊的死神游戏中的主角。  
“月明明比我聪明多了。”  
“哼……算了。”只要能得回属于他的一切，即使是再演一出好戏给这个无聊的游戏掌控者看又如何？“我要夺回笔记。”  
“可是笔记不是落在那个白发小鬼手里了吗？月，你可是输了呢……”  
“输？”像是听到天下最无聊的笑话般，嘴角拉扯着冰冷的弧度，“他连L的万份之一都不及，要不是魅上照……不过算了，指望这个世界上能再有像‘KIRA’与‘L’同等水平能力的人出现，本身就是个错误了。”  
“但事实就是这样了，‘KIRA’已死，所以，月要怎么办呢？”  
“RYUK，”他举步缓缓朝中庭走去，“要接近N——别忘了，现在，我手里拥有最大的筹码。”

他在中庭止步，5米外那个背对他站立的身影映入琥珀色眼瞳，黑发白衣。  
“月。”  
对方发现了他，转过身来扬起笑容。  
“龙崎。”  
“怎么穿这么少就走出来了，小心感冒。”  
“呵呵，你不也是。”  
“小鬼们吵着说绝对是要下雪了，非逼我出来看看。”  
“……”  
“怎么了？看起来很没精神的样子。” 脸颊突然感受到对方指尖冰冷的抚摩，他猛地回神。   
“啊、我没事……”他听见心底有个声音在对自己说，夜神月，你在犹豫什么？  
明明，接下来的计划，都已经想好了不是么？  
“可是……”龙崎还想说什么，蓦地被眼前飘落的白色飞絮打断了话语。  
“……下雪了。”  
他们一起抬头，纷纷扬扬的白雪渐渐漫布了整片灰色的天空。  
“今年冬天的第一场雪是和月一起看的呢。”   
——月，你会陪我看吧？初雪。  
“龙崎……”记忆里的声音又在脑中想起，甩不掉，抛不开。  
“月，我喜欢你。”  
他这么说着，在纷飞的雪花中孩子一般笑起来。

“呵呵，月，这就是你说的筹码吧？”RYUK的声音在身后响起，“利用他对你的感情接近他，接下来就能够利用‘L还活着’这个事实来引N找你？”  
……对，这是他的计划，没有身为L记忆的他会成为他夺回KIRA身份的最好棋子，只要利用这个男人对自己的爱……  
可是，为什么还要犹豫呢？  
他藏在上衣口袋中的双手无意识地握紧。  
闭眼，吸气，让那丝因为莫名的感情而起的犹豫扼杀在心底最深处。

L，你说得对。也许我真的爱过你，就如你也爱过我一样。  
可是，你我都知道的。  
在我们的剧本里，只需要彼此利用就够了。  
我们唯一不能拥有的，就是爱情。

“喜欢我？”  
“月……？！”  
笑着伸手扯过龙崎的衣领拉近自己，四唇相接。  
“……是这种意义的喜欢么？龙崎。”  
他凝视对方一双深渊黑瞳，嘴角牵起的笑容魅惑如暗夜的大丽花，妖娆绽放。

我们是不是，从最初的最初，便已等待着命运流转到这一步。

沉沦的晨星必将于夜里在湖底复燃，时间在黑色的朽木尽头开出玫瑰。  
宿命是一张摊开的安静的手心，我们站立其中，暖昧而脆弱。

TBC

七

绫：

或许我们从未逃离过，命运的轮回转绕。  
堕落的Lucifer，黑暗浸染的Gabriel，是谁弹奏着Requiem，无法停止的脚步，Devil的低语，孩子，闭上眼睛，和我一起踏入真实的Dreaming。

在最初的惊讶过后，Ｌ将左手探入那褐色的发根，右手抚上月的脸庞，稍带强势的舌尖撬开唇，舔舐着每个贝齿，轻咬着他的下唇，一阵酥麻从那相触的部位扩散到全身。  
两人温热而潮湿的气息互相缠绕，唇与唇间带起淫糜的湿润声响。然而就在Ｌ的右手渐渐下滑，冰冷的手指抚过月的腰侧时，月微微后倾拉开些微距离，食指点上了Ｌ的唇，低低的笑声流泄。  
「到你的房间去吧。」那声音轻柔的犹如Mammon的蛊惑，颤栗而甜美。  
L的眼中有着些许的迷乱，但看向月的目光中却带着对比强烈的清澈，接着缓缓的，再度覆上那因为方才的舔吮而显得殷红的唇，并在短暂的碰触后离开，这是一个极轻的吻。  
他伸手，握住了那同样冰冷的手指，在稍长的外套袖口覆盖之下，十指紧扣。

L走的极快，月甚至要小跑步才能跟上那脚步。一路上，或许是因为午后的休憩，并没有遇到什么人，踩在光洁地面所发出的声响，在走廊里回荡。  
两人进了电梯，按下七楼的按钮，镜子里反射而出的脸庞，L专注的看着闪烁的楼层显示，右手拇指放在唇边啃咬着，左手依旧没有松开和月的交握。

月推开７２１号房门，还未转身就被重重的推撞到了一边的墙上，唇齿间再度被占领，稍稍皱起眉，一手拉过Ｌ衣襟，微微侧过头，反客为主的缠上了那湿滑的舌尖，辗转吸允，然后在彼此的喘息中拉开一丝暧昧的银丝。

Ｌ低头将唇覆上那洁白的颈项，舌尖抚过之处留下湿漉的红痕，用尖起的虎牙细细啃咬着，在颈动脉跳动之处加重力道，留下一处鲜明的齿印。  
月带着喘息一手抬起了Ｌ的下颚，微仰起的头以俯看的角度深深望进那双被欲望充满的黑色瞳眸，在嘴角牵起一个凄艳的弧度。

冰凉的手指带着奇异的热浪，顺着Ｌ的颈项抚滑而下，停留在了胸口，忽地张开了五指，将他推倒在地，接着修长的双腿跨坐上了腰际，月的吻如碎雨般落下，一手一边解着自己身上纯白衬衫的钮扣，像是不经意般移动着下身，摩擦着那相贴的火热欲望之处。  
推开了L探来的手，月俯下身，在耳畔轻轻低语着。  
——感受我，用你的灵魂。

琉珈：

我们是，不需要爱的。

“哈啊……！”  
沉下的腰身在下一秒吞噬了L炽热的欲望，被穿刺的瞬间带来麻痹神经的痛疼，忍不住倒抽一口气，身体因为痛楚而轻轻颤栗着。  
“月……”L呼唤的声音里渲染着情欲的沙哑，“你不必……这样勉强自己……”  
“嗯……让、让我来……”双手环过他的肩膀，在浅而急促的轻喘呻吟中，缓缓放下腰身，感受着那坚挺逐渐深入。“啊……呜……”  
撕裂般的痛楚蔓延过每一根神经末梢，秀美的双眉轻撅，染着情色绯红的神情略带痛苦却越添妖娆。  
L的双手拥过了绷紧的脊梁，如烈焰般的吻自锁骨而起，落遍全身，所过之处皆是艳丽绯红的刻印。

是谁说的？  
昼日注定无法拥抱黑夜。  
那么此刻的他们，又算什么呢？

“嗯……龙……”直至将对方的欲望完全没入体内，几乎已是语不成音。  
L的双手抚上他颤抖的腰身，那掌心间有炽热的温度，他第一觉得体温与体温的交替竟足以焚毁理智。  
身体一阵紧缩，却越发清晰地感觉到体内的欲望又大了几分。  
啊啊……快要，无法思考了。  
“月，真的很喜欢那个人呢……”  
“闭嘴……唔……”  
还来不及出口的话瞬间淹没在疯狂的吻中，感觉身下的人开始缓缓抽送起来……  
“啊……！”  
刹那间天旋地转，当后脑触碰到纯白的枕头，医院特有的消毒药水味道混杂着荷尔蒙四散成一种浓烈的情欲气息。  
“我喜欢你，月……月……”  
他附在他耳边，仿佛在咏诵着亘古不变的咒语般一遍遍呼唤他的名字，交合之出的抽送渐趋狂乱，淫糜水声交织着肉体碰撞的声音仿佛地狱的欢歌。  
“哈啊……啊……！！”  
快感铺天盖地，无助的双手只能紧紧拥过对方的肩膀，仿佛那是生命里最后的浮萍。  
“月……”  
L的身体在某个疯狂的顶端瞬间绷紧，月之觉得体内在下一个刹那被炽热的暖流占满……  
一切都是空白。  
“啊啊！！L……”  
在L的手中释放出高潮的爱液，他再也抑制不住地呼唤出了那个压在心底多少年的名字。  
不是流河，不是龙崎，不是任何人。  
是L。

眼角沁出的最后一滴泪。  
不知是为了悲伤，抑或欢愉。

绫：

八

转世轮回。  
那现在的我们，又算是什么。

夜神月睁开双眼。  
对他而言，这是漫长的一夜，不断在梦中清醒又在现实中沉浮，交织在脑海里有过去现在或许还有未来，他好似做了一个沉长到没有边境的梦，又像是根本不曾入睡过。  
铺地盖下的窗帘带起室内一片阴暗，彷佛隔绝了世界与时间，伴随在空气中的，除了雪夜后早晨特有的湿气以外，还有尚未消散的情欲气息。  
他伸长左手拿起床旁桌上的时钟，『五点二十一分』，随手将时钟往身旁一摆，用左手手掌覆上额头眼帘。  
＂大概发烧了吧。＂他心想。  
昨晚两人激烈的交合以后，没做任何善后就这样昏沉入睡。月皱着眉看了眼卷缩在一起紧靠着他的身躯，有些粗鲁的抽出被压放在那人身下的右手，看着那家伙喃呢了几声稍稍翻了个身又继续沉睡。  
心理莫名不平衡。月甚至有种想把这家伙踹下去的冲动。  
掀开棉被，冰冷的空气附着上皮肤表层带起一阵颤栗，跨步踏下床的瞬间，感觉那撕裂的痛楚清晰的由每一根神经传达到身体各处，肌肉叫嚣着疼痛，彷佛在控诉前一晚的纵欲过度。  
那家伙果然是个完全不懂得什么叫做适可而止的男人。月咬牙心想。

热水由莲蓬头洒落自全身，褐色发丝带着水珠掩盖住了视线，感觉全身因为热度而稍微得到解脱，他低头看着地面上水流里殷红与浊白交容，形成一种暧昧的淫糜画面。  
不能回头。  
无法回头。  
Ｌ，我不相信命运，却无法否认这世界上有不可抗拒的注定。  
相遇。  
重逢。  
──多么可笑。

随着转动的把手，渐渐缩小的水势，最后剩下一滴两滴的落在地面上，回荡在浴间有着小小的回音。  
他转身回望了圈，却没有发现任何可以擦拭身体的物品，于是顶着一头湿溽的褐发，落着水滴转开门把，然而门后那个忽然出现，几乎和门板没有距离的身影，让他下意识向后退了一大步。  
＂龙崎！？＂  
＂来。＂递出手上纯白的柔软布料，＂我想月应该没拿毛巾。＂  
他沉默的接过毛巾往身上擦拭着，而眼前的人似乎没有要进浴间也没有要离去的意思，正当月忍不住正要开口时，对方却抢先一步出了声，  
＂我不会后悔。＂声音自那啃噬左手拇指指甲的空隙中流泄而出，显得有些不真切，＂月，我不会后悔的。＂  
看着那双黑眸，看不清里面所藏的思绪，或者是，月目前根本没有任何心思想在此时此刻做任何的思考，深吸了口气，他试图以冷静的口吻开口。  
＂龙崎，你不觉得，你应该先去穿件衣服吗？或者是让我过去穿件衣服，＂，他用右手抚上胀痛的额头，＂光着身体在这里讨论任何事情都是非常愚蠢的事情，至少我是这么认为。＂  
＂月真是坚持。＂  
＂是的，我很坚持。＂

穿过龙崎侧身让开的空隙，月弯身拾起地上的衣物，转身却连那家伙的动作也没看清，就见他已经穿戴好站在一旁…虽然说是穿戴好，但也只是白色上衣加上洗白的牛仔裤罢了。  
＂月，要吃些什么，我去拿，＂说着开始扳起手指数，＂欧培拉，苹果塔，覆盆子果酱或者是…＂  
＂…请给我一杯水就好，可以的话，还有几片吐司。＂  
＂补充体力的话还是大量糖分比较适当…＂  
＂不，我坚持。＂他从来不知道，自己何时多了这么多坚持。

就在龙崎开门离去后，月听着那拖地的脚步声消失于转角后，起身来到龙崎的计算机前。  
──电梯来回大概三分钟，在餐厅遇上神崎大概会被拖住五分钟，等龙崎拿完甜点回到这里，应该至少有十五分钟。  
一边快速的破解密码，输入着记忆中的位置，几个画面转跳，看着眼前曾经熟悉的程序…果然，所有的防火墙和密码系统都已经被全面更换过，Ｎ接手了Ｌ的所有联络系统。月在嘴角勾起了浅浅的弧度。手指在键盘上跳跃着──

沉沦的星辰必将于绯之深渊复燃   
律法之光不能掩盖神之制裁   
红莲火焰 将烧尽天下一切邪恶 

来吧，Ｎ，新的一局已经开始。  
告诉我，你会怎么做。

TBC

琉珈：

九

那一瞬间，L搜查总部，N所在的地方，所有的计算机系统都被不明入侵。  
满布整个房间的显示器上，黑底白字，像是神的复眼，冰冷地闪烁着同样的暗语——

沉沦的星辰必将于绯之深渊复燃  
律法之光不能掩盖神之制裁  
红莲火焰 将烧尽天下一切邪恶

“N！这……这是……！”  
“请叫我L，谢班尼。慌乱就容易叫错名字的习惯应该改了。”  
“啊、抱歉……L……”  
“……”N没再理会搜查部成员们突来的慌乱，也并未多加指责，毕竟，作为全球最尖端的L系统，“能够被入侵”本身已是不可想象的事。  
他习惯性地有手指卷着头发，盯着屏幕上的讯息陷入思考。  
明显是针对他而来的挑战讯息，能够瞬间破解所有的防火墙，阻拦程序以及五重密码，对方绝对不是普通人。  
若要他数出全世界里能够做到这件事的，那么便只有他本人，M，L，以及……  
以及——KIRA。  
“沉沦的星辰……”喃喃低语，心中已有眉目。  
沉沦的星辰，沉沦的光辉。“KIRA”——在拉丁语中有星辉闪耀的意思。  
先不管侵入系统的人是谁，或者KIRA是否活着这点，这个人必然和KIRA有着某种程度的联系。  
沉沦的星辰必将于绯之深渊复燃。红莲火焰，将烧尽天下一切邪恶。  
——哼，是在暗指KIRA即将在这个世界复活么……  
就自负这点来说，这个入侵系统的人确和KIRA颇为相似。  
并且也并不能排除这会不会是KIRA本人……毕竟，夜神月目前下落不明，也就不能确定他就在那次仓库的会面中已死亡，而查出他的下落，也是他接手这个L在日本的搜查总部留下没走的原因。  
那天的最后夜神月居然是被死神带走了，这根本已经超出了人类所能控制的范围吧。死神意外地是些没大脑又无聊的家伙呢……  
指向很明显的暗语，看得出来并不是打算出什么谜题让他解答，恰好相反是为了让他清晰明了地掌握传来的讯息所要表达的一切。  
这个挑战书，也算是给他搜查KIRA最后的下落提供了线索吧。  
只是第二句……  
N有些烦躁似的推倒了眼前的玩具。  
“律法之光……？”这算是全段里最让他无法理解的，应该有特指意义，却让他在一瞬间找不到思考的着力点。  
环视了一眼四周，被屏幕包围的房间无一不是黑底白字地显示着同样的画面。  
黑底白字……黑底白字……就像……对了！  
“谢班尼，去机密库将两本DEATH NOTE拿出来给我。”  
“啊、是！”  
接过谢班尼拿来的笔记，N迅速地在上面翻阅着什么。  
——找到了。  
在REM的笔记本上，翻开的书页安静停在写着L名字的那一页。  
L•LAWLIET。  
LAW-LIET——律法之光。  
“……这是怎么回事？”找到答案反而越发摸不清状况了，提及KIRA还在常理之中，可是却提到了L，并且是初代L的真名…… “所有人听着，马上修复被入侵的系统，更改密码和转移系统数据，一定要从黑客的入侵途径中查到对方的计算机数据和所在地。”  
不管如何，既然下了挑战，那便没有不回击的道理，目前的疑惑，他一定会查清的。

轻松地抹去L的计算机里所有被动用的痕迹，月在逆光的阴影中牵起嘴角。  
呵呵，N，趁着还有时间，赶紧享受L这个名字带来的胜利吧。  
——而代价是，在KIRA脚下俯首下跪，献上生命。

门扉在这时被轻轻转动，熟悉的身影捧着大堆甜食随着推门的动作慢慢展现在眼前。  
不多不少，正好十五分钟。  
“月，你的吐司。”  
“谢谢。”  
L捧着装着浇满甜腻奶油的草莓蛋糕挨着他在床边坐下，动作亲昵而自然。  
仿佛很久以前，就已经习惯这样的相处一般。  
“月对拉丁文有兴趣？”视线顺着月坐的位置飘向他面前的计算机，接口上显示的是他正在翻译的拉丁文犯罪心理学报告，内容是关于KIRA与世界犯罪率的探讨。  
“挺有趣的，不是么？”回眸投以一个优美的微笑，那么，也是下一步计划该进行的时候了……“龙崎。”  
“嗯？”  
“你有没有想过……离开医院？”  
“……”  
“和我，一起走吧。”  
月的声音不大，轻柔絮语中却是恶魔的诱惑。  
于是惟有堕落。  
神子啊，你别无选择。

L，你又可曾想过，你也会有成为KIRA手中的一颗棋子的一天呢？  
以爱情作为陪葬，这是我所能付出的唯一。

TBC  
绫：

十

──和我一起走吧。  
带着蛊惑的音节在房中安静的回荡，轻的像是不曾存在过。

Ｌ将沾上绵密鲜奶油的食指送入口中，转过头望向他。月在那双黑色的瞳眸里，清楚的描绘出自己的倒影，如此清晰，又彷佛虚幻无比。  
＂从这里看出去，＂仍旧含着食指的口，有些含糊不清的说着，＂春天的时候，会是整片粉红色的樱花。＂  
顺着Ｌ的视线，月往身后看去，厚重的落地窗帘，即使掩盖住了景物，他也能想见，那属于冬末的纯白。只有冬末的纯白。  
＂我醒来的时候，正要入冬，外面的景色和现在差不多，＂说着，他用四只手指挖起半个手掌的鲜奶油，＂但是，我睁开眼看到的，却是漫天的樱花瓣，染井吉野樱。不知道为什么，我知道那是吉野樱…嗯，顺带一提，这里春天时开的是木之花樱。＂  
＂…染井吉野。＂吉野樱并不是少见的花种，更被称做东京都之花，但此时出现在月脑海中的，却只有那四月盛开的漫天花海…东应大学入学式如雨幕般落下的漫天花海。  
那记忆中，带着淡粉的白遮蔽住了天空，有一个黑白色的单调身影，站立其中。

──我就是Ｌ。

＂后来，我上网找了各地吉野樱的照片，却没有一处和那我所看到的那幕是相同的，或许会说同样花种看起来都是一样的吧？但是不同，真的不同，＂他张开四指舔嗜着，纯白的甜美在红色的舌尖上形成了一种微妙的对比，＂月，那你呢？＂  
＂…我？＂  
＂像是…＂Ｌ保持着同样的姿势，转动着瞳孔往上看着，＂龙崎，或者是Ｌ？＂  
瞬间瞳孔无法控制的收缩，他放开不知不觉握成拳的手，感觉背后一片冰凉，看向Ｌ的目光多了丝戒备。  
＂昨天晚上月在那时候，喊出来的是「Ｌ」…对，就是往我左肩上留下抓痕的时候。＂没有看向月，Ｌ一边点头，一面自顾自的说着，一手往左肩上笔划着。  
“龙崎…”月几乎感觉到嘴角不受控制的向上抽动。  
＂嗯？＂捧起整个蛋糕，靠近嘴边咬下一大口，用指腹擦拭着嘴角沾上的鲜奶油。  
＂龙崎，＂垂下目光，在嘴边勾起了一个哀凄的弧度，＂每一个晚上，我总是看见一些画面，零碎的，我甚至分不清是现实还是梦境。但是当我想拼凑去回想的时候，又像是被什么东西阻隔了一样…但是，＂他顿了顿。  
＂但是？＂  
＂我想，或许和你的过去有关，＂他的视线对上了Ｌ的眼，不意外的看见其中的动摇，＂记得我醒来时，我们第一次的碰面吗？我几乎是条件反射的喊出了「龙崎」这个名字，那个「Ｌ」也是一样。还有，我们都在这间医院醒来，同样的失去了记忆，我总觉得这一切一定有什么联系。＂  
＂联系…吗？＂Ｌ将下颚放在弯曲的膝盖上，微微侧着头看向月。  
＂我反复梦到的片段，有几个清晰的画面，我相信只要去找，一定有线索的，龙崎，和我一起走吧。＂  
看着眼前朝他身出的手，啃咬着拇指指甲发出清脆的声响，Ｌ的视线，专注的让人看不透其中的思绪。

＂哈哈哈哈哈哈！＂尖锐的笑声在狭小的室内回荡，犹如无机音质般刺激着耳膜，＂月，你真是会演戏呀，那家伙就这样答应跟你走了呢！＂  
死神高大的身躯因为剧烈的笑而向后弯曲成一种诡异的弧度，尖细的手指颤动着。  
＂RYUK，你真的认为他相信我了吗？＂背靠着墙，月将手中的鲜红果实往上抛着。  
＂他都答应跟你走了不是吗？＂歪着头，RYUK大大的眼珠随着月手中的动作而上下颤动着。  
＂他只对我的说词相信了百分之二十，＂一把扔过苹果，＂即使丧失记忆，他仍旧是Ｌ。＂最后一句话，轻的像是在低喃。  
＂那，＂用尖利的牙在淡黄色的果肉上留下一个深刻的不规则形状，RYUK愉悦的勾起嘴角，＂月，你要拿什么跟Ｎ抗衡呢？＂  
＂RYUK阿…＂月笑着，像是听见了有趣的笑话一般，＂你认为，我真的有可能什么后路都没留吗？要不是，我高估了魅上那家伙，也不会落到这样的地步。＂  
＂是吗，是吗？＂将最后的苹果心丢入口中，RYUK上下翻跃着，嘴角裂出一个大大的弧度，＂月，我很期待喔，很期待。哈哈哈哈哈哈！＂

冬末的夜风吹落枯叶发出哀鸣，彷佛带着低低的吟唱。  
他在那个夜里，望向窗外灰白色的世界，  
想象着，  
粉红色的柔嫩落下。

或许，  
这就是属于我们的相遇，  
或许，  
我们根本从未真正相遇。

TBC

琉珈：

十一

人都是带着面具而活的。  
若非要说有什么区别的话，也不过是在不同的场合不同的地点变换着手中的面具。  
被面具掩得严严实实，甚至不怕窒息身亡。  
夜神月从来不觉得这样的人生有什么不好，像他们这种人，甚至连寻求他人理解都不必。这个世界上可以认同的，只有自己便足够了。  
但是这样的他这一生却只在一个人面前卸下过所有的面具和防备。  
而那个人此刻却是他手中的一颗棋子。一颗只为利用而举步的棋子。  
——人生的另一个代名词，是讽刺。

“龙崎，行李都放好了吗？”月从酒店的套间浴室里探出头来，因为淋浴而沾湿的发梢还滴着水。  
“啊，差不多了。”龙崎用着一贯的姿势坐在床上摆弄着计算机。  
毕竟也是住了6年的时间，出院手续办理的时间比预想还长， 加上医院里的医生护士病患都对他依依不舍，尤其是儿科的孩子们，听到龙崎要走当场一整个医院哭天抢地满布，那场面昏暗无光得甚至让人怀疑是不是世界末日到了……  
好不容易安抚住孩子们告别医院，找酒店落脚、整理行李等等的忙下来，天色竟然已经暗了。  
即使已是冬末，依然是早早就开始入夜。  
“月，天色不太好呢，今天还要出去么？”龙崎这么问着从浴室走出来，还擦着头发的月。  
“既然都出来了，不去找一找的话，晚上还是会睡不安稳的呢。”月稍微露出一点困绕的表情这么说着。  
表面上装出无可奈何的样子，其实他一开始就打算等入夜了以后才行动。  
N的搜查肯定已经开始，这里不是那个偏远的医院，晚上在外行动总没有这么显眼，相对地也要安全许多，何况……他现在要找的“东西”，可是绝对不能让L碰到的呢……不管怎么想，都是可视度不高的夜晚行动最为适合。  
“好，那走吧。”龙崎从床上站起来，“去哪里？”  
“那么……”

下了电车以后，绕过一个偏远的废弃工厂走了大概半小时，他们才来到一个看起来已经荒废很久的树林。  
月看着眼前的景色渐渐熟悉起来，知道离目的地近了。  
——是的，这里是他当初放弃笔记之前，掩埋笔记的地方。  
“这……”月假装迷惑地皱了皱眉停下脚步，“龙崎，等等，你让我想想……这里的景色很熟悉，我依稀记得是在这边埋了什么东西，也许和我们有关的物品……”  
“月，没事吧？”龙崎咬着指甲看他，平静的脸上看不出什么情绪。  
……即使丧失记忆，依然是L啊。月在心里这么低喃。  
月很清楚，龙崎在观察他，也是在观察目前的状况，他的心里一定还对他有所保留。  
不管是过去还是现在，你都是个棘手的家伙呢，L。  
月暗暗笑叹了口气，总之，还是先解决目前最大难题吧。  
“大概就是这几棵树下……具体我不太记得了，一想头就很痛。这样吧，龙崎，你去那棵树下挖挖看，我在这边挖。”  
“……好。”  
看着龙崎背对着自己走到不远处开始挖掘，月在黑夜中勾起一个邪魅的微笑。  
只要支开龙崎，计划就成功了。  
他其实已经确定了自己此刻挖掘的——就是DEATH NOTE的纸张所在地。  
凭着他谨慎的个性，当初怎么不会考虑到为自己留最后的后路呢？笔记的纸，也是当时掩埋笔记时，以防万一留下的。  
现在，也算是及时派上大用场了。  
当然，这个东西绝对不可以被L碰到。根据流克对笔记的补充说明，一旦L碰到死亡笔记的纸，记忆就必然会恢复，他可不能给自己留这么大的后患。  
现在，只要他挖出纸片藏在手表里，再对L说“什么也找不到，也许是记忆错误或混乱吧”便好了。  
就算L不信也没关系，毕竟现在的L——不，是龙崎——为了寻回记忆，必然会选择静观其变。

找到了。  
当漆黑的泥土中露出雪白的一角，月听见心底有个声音嚣张地笑起来。  
——N，新一轮的游戏已经开始，你做好准备了吗？

绫：

十二

我曾经想着，那关于遥远未来的结局，你的，我的，或者还有什么别的。  
然而迷茫如梦的远方，我们只能这样走下去。  
毁灭，或者被毁灭。终点对我来说或许就只是这样而已。

将纸张折迭好，放进掀开的表盖里，月听见不远处的后方传来响动。  
一开始是『唰唰唰！』的翻土声，几乎不用回头就可以知道那家伙肯定是用夸张的动作在翻搅着土堆。  
“龙崎，有发现什么吗？”月转头微微皱着眉，带着失望的语气说着，”我这里什么也没找到……果然光凭这种片段的印象太过牵强了吗？”  
“这里也没有喔。”Ｌ挥动着的双手，还能看见沾染其上的尘土。  
“那再看看这里好了。”指着另外几棵树木，佯装着不愿放弃的挫败。  
就在他们翻遍了附近的土堆，看着Ｌ蹲在前方背对着自己仍旧翻找的身影，月在唇边勾起了邪魅的角度，下一刻，他用力的将左手握拳槌打在一旁的树干上，“可恶！”，敛下的眉眼，使人看不清他此时的表情。  
“月？”  
“真的没办法吗…都找了整个晚上了，到底是哪里出了问题？”用手掌抵上额头，深深吸了口气，“回去吧，龙崎。”  
“不找了吗？”Ｌ站起身，微微侧着头看向他。  
“不，我还会再来的，等到调查好地形，掌握更确定的证据。”如果真有那些证据的话。

他们回身往来时的路径走去，无人踏入过的树林，地面上满布着不知名的草叶，摩擦过球鞋发出细琐的声响，天边的太阳已经渐渐升起，透过高大的树丛在地面投下朦胧的阴影……月忽然停下了脚步。  
“……龙崎。”  
“嗯？”  
“你……干麻抓着我的手？”抽畜着嘴角，看着那人一手将拇指放进嘴里啃咬，另一手手掌握住了自己的手…此刻的月有种拖着巨大幼儿园儿童的错觉。  
“我怕月走失阿。”一脸理所当然。  
“……谢谢你的关心，不过我想这是多余的，现在可以请你放手了吗？”甩了两下，发现那手还是牢固的钳制住自己。  
“不不，防范于未然。”还是一脸理所当然。  
看着Ｌ的双眼，月忽然觉得整夜的疲劳一涌而上，不想再此事争论的他，有点负气式的拖着巨大幼儿园儿童快步走，穿过半人高的草丛，出现在眼前的废弃工厂，此刻竟让他觉得有着那么几分的可爱。  
“好了，龙崎，可以放手了吧，都走到这了。”甩了两下，仍旧感觉不到那力道有半分减弱。  
“……龙崎？”看着身旁那个直视前方目不斜视的家伙。  
“月不觉得这样还挺浪漫的吗？”  
月无言的望向两人相迭的手，又看了看龙崎身上沾染了尘土的上衣，最后视线停在一旁废弃的厂房……“完全不觉得。”  
身旁的人再度目不斜视。  
叹了口气，只能拖着Ｌ往街道上移动……幸好这地方很偏僻，这个时间街道上也不会有什么人，月无奈的心想。  
而后忍受着出租车司机从后照镜投射而来的奇异目光，隐忍着爆发的冲动，以最快的速度付钱冲进大厅搭上电梯，月只觉得这个狭小密闭空间里，左右两次和后方擦的晶亮的镜子，彷佛在嘲笑着他的愚蠢及狼狈。  
终于电梯停留在最高楼层，他匆匆步出，从未像此刻觉得，这短短的距离竟是这样的漫长。甩上房门，月看着豪华套房内的摆设试图平复他的喘息。

当初，Ｌ答应和他一起离开后，从那实木计算机桌的下方抽屉里，拿出了一本存折，上面那怎么看怎么都不像是属于一个”平时做做翻译兼差”的人该拥有的数字，让月几乎忍不住咋舌。  
翻过来看到正面的所属人姓名，更是让他瞬间呆愣了下，“山、山田大郎？”  
“嗯，我设置的假身分，”一直站在身旁的Ｌ说道，“在这个世界上，只要有钱什么都办的到。”  
不，重点不是在这里吧……月心想。

离开医院后，在选择饭店的部分，原本月已经有了几个打算，市区附近并不特别显眼的三星级商务饭店。  
然而一下电车，身后的人忽然一把扯住了他的衣摆，顺着那意义不明的手指看去，是那耸立在眼前的……Tokyo Dome Hotel。  
最后在那人莫名的坚定之下，柜台服务小姐的甜美微笑已经在眼前灿烂的闪耀。  
“山田大郎先生是吗？”  
“是的。”  
为什么可以这么坦然的承认这个名字呢。  
就在月转身想撇清他与隔壁这位诡异熊猫眼的关系之时，“山田大郎”很愉悦的开口了。  
“请给我一间总统套房。”  
“龙～～～～崎！”

TBC

琉珈：

十三

我们每个人都是这世界上一个旋生旋灭的偶然存在，从无中来，又要回到无中去，没有任何人任何事情能够改变我们的命运。  
是的，甚至连爱也不能。

当N第39次推倒眼前的玩具时，谢班尼带着刚到手的搜查资料冲了进来。  
“L，关于东京郊外的所有医院调查资料已经传过来了！”  
“哦。怎么样。”撕开手边的巧克力包装，N的语气平板无波。  
“果然和你推理的一样，KIRA——不，夜神月若再度出现，那么最有可能的就是在医院。然而整个东京包括大医院在内的所有公用建筑之前都搜查过了，根本没有成果。那么最有可能的就是边缘郊外的私人小医院……”谢班尼拍了拍手中的资料，“刚刚传来的6份私人医院数据里，有一份非常地符合。”  
“调查的证言怎么说？”  
“1月28日夜晚，也就是一个多月前，这家医院发现一名青年男子病患倒在医院门口，昏迷了三天以后该男子醒来，并表示失去记忆，所以医院无法查明他的身份。外表看来是个20多岁的年轻人，相貌英俊，褐发……虽然身份无法确定，但这个实在是太符合了。”  
“嗯。1月28日……是我们和KIRA在仓库对决当天的夜晚，时间上也符合。但是调查时他已不在医院了吧。”  
“对，根据医生和护士的说法，他在医院大概呆了一个月左右，然后便和另一个同样患失忆症的男人一同办理了退院手续，随后去向不明……”  
——患失忆症的男人？  
N的心里蓦地升起一种预感。  
“关于和他一起走的男人，有询问吗。”  
“有，是个黑发黑眼的男子，年龄应该也在20-30岁之间，医院方面表示他在医院已经呆了6年，始终找不到任何关于他的数据，他自己也想不起来，身份非常地成谜……我们根据描述的外貌做过仔细的调查，却发现无论如何都查不出这个人。”  
——律法之光不能掩盖神之制裁  
L•LAWLIET。  
“6年……”这也奇异地与L的死亡时期符合，难道……  
他并没有见过L，孤儿院里见过L的人，只有罗杰和M，所以他无法从外貌上做出判断，但是，若以L没死却失去记忆为前提来推理的话，倒也说得通为什么他活着却从未出现过的情况。  
现在最糟糕的推断就是，如果“那个人”真的是L，那么他必然已和KIRA取得联系，KIRA很可能利用L的失忆这点，对自己造成无可想象的威胁。  
——这么想着，只觉得嘴里的巧克力也便得苦涩了起来。

初春的温柔稍稍驱赶了冬的寒冷。  
两人在子夜的微光中缠绵缱绻，体温交错间甚至会有一刹天荒的错觉。  
“嗯……！”  
释放高潮的瞬间月只看见眼前一片苍白，随着灭顶的快感最后的喧嚣过后，身体像被抽空了所有的力气般瘫软下来。  
轻而浅促地喘息着，看想倒在身旁的黑发男子，深黑色的眼瞳里还蕴藏着一丝来不及退却的情欲气息。  
对方像个孩子一般拥紧他，将脸藏在他颈项之间，黑色的发丝丝缕缕骚动着他的下巴。  
“原来人的体温是这么让人舒服的。”  
“龙崎……”  
“虽然没有记忆，但我总有种感觉，觉得自己这一生在遇到月之前，都没有像这样感受过别人的体温和心跳吧。”L的声音低哑地传来，带着些许笑意，“也许失忆前的我是个孤僻的家伙也不一定？”  
“……”  
他忽而想起了那时的他们，那一锁相连的岁月里，L也曾这么拥着他说着同样的话。  
那时的他说，月，我们都是寂寞的人。  
然而那时的他们，却谁也没有言爱的资格。  
——当然，现在也，没有。  
一切皆为虚妄。  
月这么想着，在暗夜里拉出一个嘲讽的弧度。  
“笨蛋，想些什么有的没的，你还有我啊。”刻意放柔了声音，拍了拍那黑色的脑袋，“快去洗个澡，一身都是汗难受死了。”  
“唔。”大概因为真的蛮不舒服，这次L倒是老实地坐了起来下了床，“月要一起来鸳鸯吗？”  
“谢了，我可没兴趣再被你有机可趁一次，山田大郎先生。”  
“月还真喜欢这个名字呢。”某人一边自豪地感慨一边晃进豪华大浴室。  
思考的方向错了吧，L。  
不过，就某种意义来说，的确是个强悍得你会改的名字……

直到听见哗哗的水声从浴室里传来，月这才从床头柜的抽屉中抽出手表，打开暗夹层取出死亡笔记的纸。  
“那么……N，现在你要怎么办呢？”  
嘴角勾起邪魅微笑，凭着之前侵入N的系统时所记在脑中的SPK成员数据，迅速地在上面写下几个名字——  
史提芬•劳德。  
安东尼•卡达。  
夏露•布洛克。

TBC

十四

曾几何时，睁眼，只有末世纪的黑白。  
浮华喧嚣，这世界终究堆积成了面目全非。  
一切倒映在我的眼中，  
你可有看见？

“龙崎，走吧，我们该换个地方了。”月收拾着简单的行李，对着那蹲坐在沙发，将一包包Sugarsubsitute拆开倒在桌面上以手指划弄的Ｌ说到。  
“月，你不觉得，Sugarsubsitute根本不能取代Sugar的地位吗？”像是没有听见似的，Ｌ将沾上白色粉末的食指放进口中，“一点都不甜，我觉得一点都不甜。”接着吐出舌头。  
“龙崎…”月将手提电脑放进黑色提袋里，转过头看向Ｌ。  
“你希望我问为什么吗？”将其中一包撕开一角，用食指及拇指捻起，看着那细砂飘洒而下。  
“是，因为这一切与你有关，”月站起身，来到沙发前，“龙崎，我想这与你真正的身分有关。”

办完退房手续，月看了眼时间，往大厅门口走去，果然见到十分钟前打电话预约的出租车停在前方，而当他打开车门时，有个身影更快速的由另一边车门进入，在月坐定前，只听见那个咬着拇指瞪大眼睛在后照镜中与司机四目相对的家伙说到，“麻烦到千代田区帝国饭店。”  
“…龙崎，我们不是来游玩的。”抚着有些抽痛的额头，月低声说到。  
“既然要住饭店，还是高级点的比较好吧，不管就哪方面来说。”点着头，Ｌ将脚缩到座椅上。  
“…我是不明白你说的『哪方面』是指哪一方面，不过…”看向那个面无表情的家伙，“你不会是在我办退房手续的短短五分钟里面，上调查好了想住的饭店吧？”  
“月，你想太多了。”回过头看了月一眼，再度慢慢的转回头看向前方，“我在离开医院前就做好调查了。”目不斜视。

至于，半个小时后身在帝国饭店的总统套房内这件事情，月已经放弃抵抗，将东西简单的归类好，把计算机链接上网络，确认过数据和密码以后，他走出寝室来到客厅，望着此时背对着他，正在摆弄桌上迎宾糕点的身影。  
“龙崎，我想，从我们在医院第一次见面开始，你也对自己的身分做过些调查了吧？”走至Ｌ身旁的沙发，月坐了下来。  
“喔？”发出像是没有意义的询问单音，Ｌ偏过头看向月。  
“龙崎、Ｌ，这是我在无意识之下，说出的名字，而这两个名称都指向同一个人，那就是世界名侦探，代号『Ｌ』。”月拿起桌上仍旧温热的瓷器茶壶往茶杯里注满，散发的香气似乎是大吉岭红茶。“如果是这样，那龙崎你超乎常人的能力就有了解释，不管是过人的记忆力，还是各种语言能力。”  
“我的确是有对『龙崎』做过调查，除了是日本普遍的姓氏以外，我还查到了一个有趣的东西，就是也有一个侦探称做『龙崎』，他破获的案件不多，也不是什么了不起的大案件，但是都和『Ｌ』有关，月也是注意到这些吧？”拿过月刚放下的磁壶，Ｌ只倒了１／３杯，接着开始拿起一旁附上的纸包，拿起来仔细看着上头的英文字，一边看着一边丢开了几包代糖。  
“对，我想，如果假设『龙崎』和『Ｌ』是同一个人呢？他们的行事作风很类似，接手的案件性质有微妙的相同，很有可能『龙崎』是『Ｌ』的其中一个身分之一，包括『Ｌ』本身，也都只是一个代号而已吧？”  
“但是目前『Ｌ』仍旧活跃于警界吧？如果以月的意思来说，『Ｌ』就是我本身的话，那我失踪的这几年里面，现在的『Ｌ』又是谁呢？”  
“没错，为了这个，我曾经潜入『Ｌ』的计算机系统，不愧是『Ｌ』，让我花了不少时间，不过也意外的碰到了些有趣的事情。”拿起有瓷杯，看着那冒着热气，散芳浓郁香味的茶液，“有人在阻挠，并且试图反向追踪找出我们，这也是我们要更换饭店的原因，在同一个地方待太久，相对会很不利。”  
月停了停，Ｌ并未做出回应，像是全神贯注的，撕开纸包倾倒下纯白的粉末至茶液里，红色的液体因为大量的糖分而显得色泽越发淡化。  
“这也将我所推测的结论验证了50%，如果那真的是『Ｌ』本身的话，我并未盗走什么有效讯息，他就没有必要也没有理由做这样的反向追踪吧？但是，假设那是一个取代了『Ｌ』身分的人呢？这一切就合理化了。”看着那已经明显不能溶解的糖分越积越多，月皱了皱眉。  
“是吗…L…龙崎…”喃喃的反复念着。  
“只要能够调查出现在『Ｌ』的身分，就能够解开所有的疑问了吧。”月淡淡的说着，看似冷静的外表下，却是不停观察着身旁人的反应。  
“那，只剩下一点。”以食指拇指拿起瓷杯卧把，Ｌ仰头将浓稠甜腻的液体喝下。  
“月，你又是谁呢？”

TBC

琉珈

十五

——月，你又，是谁呢？  
那个声音这么问着，仿佛这个人这么久以来从未从他身边离开过一般的熟悉。   
月突然想起那么多年以前，黑发的男子对他说，月，你就是KIRA。  
声音就像现在这般，沙哑，低沉，波澜不惊。  
胸口蓦然一痛，像是突然被人扼住了咽喉般的瞬间窒息感。  
——L，你连KIRA也遗忘了吗？  
暗暗自嘲着抹去心底掠过的一丝刺痛，带上无奈而茫然的完美假面，他知道现在还不是透露太多的时候。  
“我？……我又是谁呢？”脸上仰起略带伤感的苦笑，将视线投注于自己摊开的双手，“我记得L，记得龙崎，却想不起来自己是谁，叫什么……”  
“是吗，抱歉，毕竟你和我一样患了失忆症，我不该太心急的。”L的表情语气都看不出什么情绪，但是月知道，他必然不会完全相信——如果，他就是L的话。“不过，若事实真如你推测的，那和L有接触的你肯定也不是普通人了呢，月。”  
“呵呵，也许吧？”月的视线转到他们面前的计算机上，神色一凛。  
——是时候开始引导计划了。  
“龙崎，如果我的猜测没错，你真的就是L的话……那么，现在的‘L’就非常地有问题了。也许是个危险人物，毕竟能够取代L的……最有可能的，就是L的敌人。”  
“因为对‘L’怀有敌意——或者说其他负面感情——所以，必须除掉真正的L让自己取代，你是指现在的L是这样一个人物是吗。”  
“对。”  
“……”以一贯的姿势曲腿坐在椅子上咬着拇指指甲，月知道这是L思考的习惯动作，他的头脑里已经开始组织一切已有情报做出分析了吧。  
但是，纵使你再厉害，失去记忆的你，也是赢不了我的啊……L。  
不，即使是在你还是L的时候，你也输了啊。  
“总之，我们追寻的真相……在查明‘L’这个人的时候，一定能解答一切，我这么相信着。”月露出笑容看着他，双手搭上他的肩膀，“龙崎，让我们一起来寻找失去的记忆和自己吧。”  
琥珀色的眼瞳里闪烁着和放弃笔记记忆时的自己一样坚定的光芒。  
只有身后流克那尖锐的笑声，宣告着此刻的一切都是多么地虚假。

在秘密安葬好几乎同时死于原因不明的心脏麻痹的四位重要成员后，N的心情可谓沉落谷地。  
这一次事故带给他的打击，也许比之前还是SPK时类似的成员大量死亡那件事更严重。  
“KIRA……”卷着浏海，N的眼中第一次有了焦躁的痕迹，“是想以此向我证明自己拥有夺回一切的能力么……”  
若这个下手的人的确是夜神月，那么他为什么没有杀自己？  
自己的真名早在仓库对决那次时已经曝露，然而此刻他却活着。  
——是想要再一次提出正式的对决挑战吧，这的确像KIRA这种自尊心极高的人会做的事，所以对于自己的性命倒不用过多担忧。  
然而在下了杀手以后系统并未再接到KIRA的入侵信息，应该不是不发，而是暂时找不到机会吧……  
KIRA想必也在不断移动场所以躲开搜查。  
四名得力手下的死对搜查产生了极大的影响，不过，也并不是全无收获，照医院的调查结果看，很可能是从郊外回到了市区，毕竟，离开东京的可能性只为1%。  
“再决胜负……么。”  
这一次，他一样不会输的。

入春的夜已没有了冬的寒冷，窗外晚风习习带来温柔的舒适。  
龙崎正在计算机前为一份新的翻译工作与委托人做联络，月从服务生送来的水果盘中拿起一颗苹果，说了句“不打扰你工作”后便独自走到房间附属的大阳台内。  
转身关上巨大的落地窗，拉上的窗帘瞬间为他阻隔出了一个独立的空间。  
“嘿嘿，终于有苹果吃了。”流克迫不及待地拿过月手中的苹果啃食起来。“月，你接下来的计划是打算误导L的记忆？居然告诉他他是L。”  
“流克，原来你还没蠢透嘛。”嘴角勾起若有似无的弧度，“不管再怎么失忆他也是L，既然是一起行动，而且我最后的目标是和N再度会面，所以要完全骗过他根本就不可能，既然如此，那不如好好地利用他就是L这点更好，慢慢地，将原本的过去稍加‘修饰’，让L认定N是与他对立的人从而协助我引出N，那我就赢了大半筹码了。”  
“可是真的做得到吗？L也不可能完全相信你吧。”  
“流克，我可是KIRA啊。”月的声音淡然而自信地在夜色里弥漫，“我能做到。只有我能做到。”  
——是的，就像当初决定成为KIRA一样。  
L，世界，一切的一切，最终都将掌握于他手中。  
从一开始，便没有回头。  
更无所谓退路。  
他这么坚信着。

TBC

绫

十六

左边命运，右边死亡。  
齿轮已经无法停止。

或许，  
在时间追上脚步之前，  
我能为你拼贴出一份永远。

夜神月睁开眼，一手拂开额前的发丝，印入眼帘是温暖色系的壁纸，以及被沉重窗帘遮蔽住的些许光线。  
这是他离开医院后，第十七次睁开眼，似乎自那一日起，他就不断的在计算时间的流逝。  
三月中旬的气温，称不上温暖，但也感觉不到寒冷。下意识的探手向身旁，发觉被褥上的温度已经冰凉。  
习惯是一种神奇的东西。  
他勾起嘴角轻笑着想。  
曾经，他也在早晨睁眼时，翻身看向身旁那人，直到某天，他在他的怀里闭上双眼，在那之后不知多久的时间里，他仍旧会在早晨睁眼时侧过身，只不过那冰冷的温度告诉他那人已不再。  
月随手拿起披挂在一旁的浴袍套上身，随意在腰间扎了个结，起身往起居室走去。

没有开灯的室内，因为四面放下的窗帘而显得有些阴暗，屏幕上的刺目光线成了唯一的光源，Ｌ缩脚在沙发上，一旁摆着一盘鲜红的樱桃，只见他伸出手指轻捻起其中一个，到一旁的砂糖罐里沾裹上大量雪白的砂糖，而后放进嘴里，另一旁还放着一个碟子，上头有一小堆打了结的樱桃梗。  
裸着脚踏在米白色的地毯上，月走近Ｌ身后，最终目光停在了计算机屏幕上。  
满幕的淡色粉红。  
一张张开启的图片里，漫天洒下的樱花彷佛一场春雪覆盖住了大地，宛若仙境。  
每张图片的文件名上，标示着东京各处的名称，大至赏花景点，小至公园里的一株樱花树。  
真不知道他如何光凭网络找到这些照片的。月轻笑着微微皱起眉。  
“月，你醒了。”沙发上的人回过头，口中咬着樱桃梗而有些口齿不清。  
“你对樱花真是执着。”  
“是阿，毕竟是我对过去唯一的印象。”伸长舌头吐出又一个打了结的樱桃梗。  
月望向其中一张，那曾是他最熟悉景物的一张。  
高大的樱花树，末端的枝叶互相交迭，樱瓣随风飘落，彷佛一个粉红色的隧道。  
“龙崎，我们去看樱花吧。”视线仍旧没有移开，他淡淡的说道。

阳光洒落树梢，在地面倒映出片片阴影。  
同样的景物，那是他多年未曾踏入的校园。  
举目接是满溢而出的幕幕回忆。  
回来了。  
这个让他第一次感受到屈辱的地方。  
也是他们第一次正式相见的地方。  
少了那份喧嚣。  
多了一片寂静。

Ｌ站立在大门口，一手放进口袋，一手伸出拇指在口中啃咬。  
原本面无表情的面容，看着眼前的景物，下一刻忽然瞪大了眼，抽出手指向前方——  
“月，樱花都没有开耶！”  
“...大概来的太早了，现在才三月中旬。”出门前没先调查好樱花开的时节…  
Ｌ往前走了几步，抬头盯着那大片樱树，啃咬的拇指指甲发出细细声响。  
“就是这里。”  
“什么？”月走向前方的Ｌ。  
“就是这里，我看见的樱花树。”伸出手指，侧过头比划着。  
“就是这里吗…”月看向Ｌ手指的地方，喃喃自语的说着。

同样的人，同样的景物。  
这一隔，却是六年。  
月望向那樱树下的黑白色身影，有些出神。

“月。”  
“嗯？”  
“那等樱花开的时候，你还陪我来看吗？”  
“…好，等樱花开的时候，我们再来看吧。”

我们所剩的已经不多。  
却无法回头。  
不能回头。

或许，  
在时间追上脚步之前，  
我能为你拼贴出一份永远。

这是我最初，也是最后。  
仅能给你的。  
Ｌ。

TBC

琉珈

十七

他们相遇在绯华樱飞的暖春，死别于万物皆尽的冷秋。  
那以后漫长的六年。  
他每年都来看樱花。独自一人。  
心底怆然。却无悔意。  
——等樱花开的时候，你还陪我来看吗？  
他只是无可预想，六年后的早春，他们会再做约定。

从东大出来时，正午刚过。  
还在假期中的学校人并不多，来往行人三三两两。  
L在校门前站了一会，试图寻找一些关于记忆的线索，比如绚烂的樱花，熟悉的场景或人。  
然而却是什么也想不起来，仿佛他也不过，是偶然路过的陌生人，一个擦肩，一切便恍然而过了。  
他看向月，却蓦地从内心里涌动一种莫名的情绪来。  
“还早。”他突然这么说着，牵过月的手，迈开脚步。  
“诶？”  
“月，我们去台场吧。我想看看彩虹大桥。”  
心底里仿佛有个声音在微小而坚定地诉说着，还有，还有着什么地方，是他必须去的。  
是他们必须一起去的。  
——那些曾遗落了两个人的脚步的地方。

乘坐都营银座线在新桥站下车，然后再在新桥站转搭百合海鸥号单轨列车，从新桥前往台场海滨公园。  
避开了上下班的高峰人潮，列车上人并不多，甚至有点冷清。  
他握着他的手，从始至终，不曾放开。  
“L……”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么……突然想去台场。”月的声音很轻，带着隐隐的，不易察觉的试探和不安。  
L不记得，他却记得。  
六年前的他们，也曾坐着同样的列车，去过同一个地方。  
——难道，L的记忆开始恢复了？  
“不知道，只是突然觉得想去，就去了。也许，那里也是曾经让我记忆深刻的地方？所以才有了如此深刻的潜意识印象，就像……嗯，就像从昏迷中醒来，睁眼瞬间看到的樱花一样。”  
“……是吗。”  
不，看他的样子应该什么也没想起来。因为如果说L此刻的失忆是演技的话，那未免演得太烂了。  
心里稍稍放松了下来，这才感觉阵阵疲倦侵袭而来。  
……最近，实在是太累了。  
每天每天，都在想着一切让计划顺利进行下去的办法。  
无声地轻叹了口气，却落入了身旁的黑色眼眸眼里。  
“月晚上似乎都睡不好，很浅眠。”  
“嗯……没事，只是，对于想不起自己是谁这件事，总是有些甩不去的不安。”适时地牵出一个略带无奈的苦笑。  
“那，就休息一下吧。”L笑起来，像个孩子一样，指了指自己的肩膀，“反正还有些时候才能到。”  
“……山田大郎先生，你不会真想我靠上去吧。”月转头避开那明明没有高光却满眼期待的黑瞳。  
“偶尔我也想让月对我撒撒娇的嘛~”无辜地咬着指甲。  
“你……”现在到底是谁在对谁撒娇啊。转头看到那张既无辜又无赖的脸，瞬间实在是不知道该气还是该笑。  
“来嘛来嘛。”  
“你要敢动一下，我就把你丢出窗去。”最后还是叹口气，枕上他的肩膀，过往的无数经验告诉自己，和这个医院的前任孩子王争论，绝对是浪费时间生命精力的事。  
“遵命，女王殿下。”难得轻快的语气，看来L今天心情很好。  
放松了身体将所有的力量都倚靠在对方身上，舒适的感触间沉沉的睡意忽而袭来。  
“……呐，L。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果……”  
如果你知道，这一切不过是个骗局——  
“什么？”  
“……不，没什么。”  
他靠在他的肩膀上，微笑着闭上眼，没再言语。

那个午后的阳光，很温暖。

TBC

绫：

十八

曾经，曾经。  
在那彷佛很是久远的曾经。  
曾经，  
他们也这样交握双手。  
不曾放开。  
注定纠缠。

在那一个晚上，刺目的灯光照亮了黑暗的夜晚，耳旁是直升机叶扇拍打着空气的声音。  
那时他还是夜神月，只是夜神月。  
自高空看着好似陌生的东京。  
就在起飞的那一刻，  
“月君，如果不用抓补火口的话，真想就这样飞去台场看彩虹大桥呢。”  
“龙崎，那里没有停机坪。”  
“好吧，那等事件结束以后，我们搭百合水雉号去吧。”  
“是百合海鸥号。”

“…月？”  
恍然间回过神来，眼前是一双放大的黑色瞳仁，月此时才发觉两人靠的极近，连彼此的吐息都感觉得清清楚楚。  
“想到什么了？”瞪大着眼，Ｌ口中咬着拇指而含糊不清。  
“只是觉得，如果是晚上，这彩虹大桥应该更美吧。”绕过站在身前的Ｌ，月继续在步行道上走着，两人的双手仍旧是交握，而Ｌ就像是个大孩子般被动的让他拖着走。  
此时天边是黄昏的霞光，在两人身后拖出大片交缠在一起的阴影。  
曾经，他只将那彩虹大桥的约定当作玩笑。不曾想过在六年后的如今，竟是成真。  
只不过，他不再只是夜神月。  
而他，也不再是Ｌ。

忽然身后的人再度停了下来，定住的力道使月的脚步顿了一顿，  
“又怎么了？”有些无奈的回过了头。  
“我们去看夜景吧，东京都晚上的夜景。”  
“观景台？”皱了皱眉，他总感觉事情不会这么单纯…  
那仍旧瞪大眼的家伙，忽然一转方向坚定的伸出食指。  
此时的他们，正好站在自由女神像旁的广场上，最知名的观赏拍摄彩虹大桥景点。此刻西下的阳光极度刺目，月眯起眼逆光看向Ｌ手指的方向。  
彩虹大桥？应该没这么简单…  
虽然现在因为阳光的关系而看不清楚，但是…如果他没记错的话，站在此处观看彩虹大桥，还能看见另一个有名的景点…  
“…东京铁塔？”月几乎抽搐着嘴角说道。  
“要是能在东京铁塔上看夜景就好了呢。”像是装可爱一般，Ｌ用着语尾上扬的音调说着。  
“…前提是我们必须转三次地铁在它关闭前赶到。”  
“250m的观景台可以看见富士山和筑坡山呢。”  
“………………”

于是在地铁里隔壁那个黑色头颅压到肩膀上来的重量，让夜神月几乎想把这一天定为东京名胜一日游，而且是携带巨型幼儿的一日游。  
在返程的百合海鸥号上，Ｌ如同来时一般，像是一个没坐过交通工具的幼儿园童，转身跪坐在座椅上，几乎将脸和手掌一样贴到玻璃上去。  
当然，这种彷佛未进化完全的举动，让月很明智的撇过头划清界线。  
前提是那家伙不一边嚷嚷着”月你看东京大桥耶！””月看这边看这边！”的话。  
而上了地铁之后，则是很干脆的脚一缩头一歪，咬着拇指就往他肩上靠着进入梦乡。  
两分钟的距离也能睡…月叹息着试图让自己不要去注意一旁主妇的奇异目光。  
直到熬过两次换车，大赦一般的拖着那貌似仍旧不清醒的家伙一路快步往那高耸的东京铁塔走去，买了票后直奔上250m的观景台。  
或许是因为平常日的夜晚，人潮似乎没有想象中的这么多。  
拖着脚步走在前方的Ｌ倒似乎安分了许多，走走停停的把观景台绕了一圈，最后停在一处。  
“我对东京很陌生。”他啃咬着拇指指甲发出细小的声响。  
“因为失忆？”  
“不…彷佛我并不属于这块土地，这里的一切都让我陌生，但是自从醒来以后，我不曾想过离开。”他顿了顿，接着像是自言自语般的轻声说着，“因为我很清楚的明白，唯有这里，才有我要寻找的真相。”  
“是吗？”月喃喃的说着。  
此时他往Ｌ面对的前方看着，那正好就是搜查总部往四叶总公司的方向。  
他唯一熟悉的，由高处看着东京的方向。  
是巧合，或者是命运？

真相，  
真相。

即使知道真相背后是什么在等待着，  
你仍旧想知道吗？  
Ｌ。

TBC

琉珈

十九

——我对东京很陌生。所以，月，总有一天，陪我去一次东京塔吧，在夜晚降临的时候。嗯……就等KIRA事件解决以后好了。  
脑中一遍遍盘旋多年以前他对他说的话，一字一句，一句一字。  
他曾固执地认为那些承诺也不过是镜花水月的虚假，待到KIRA世界结束之时，不是你死，就是我亡。  
故事如此残酷，哪还来的童话里的从今以后？  
然而此刻却因一个死神的游戏，他们重遇而又在不经意间兑现了曾经的诺言。  
命运是如此地，可笑。

站立于东京塔250米之上的高空，春日的晚风吹过依稀还有冬季里丝丝的寒。  
月在风中抚过了微长的刘海，将刹那动摇的落寞隐藏杂灯光落下的浅灰色阴影里。  
回忆像是永无可摆脱的梦魇，越想遗忘就越是纠缠。  
他知道，即使此刻L站在他面前。  
他永远走不出的，终究是，六年前的，他。

“走吧。”  
“走吧。龙崎。”  
不要再让我回忆起太多不该记忆的过往了。  
我只需要一直不回头地朝前走就够了。  
然后在最后，再一次，让你的生命在我手中结束。  
这才是我想要的结局。

赶上末班的电车回到酒店，房间里橘黄色的灯光很温暖。  
他们开始查阅关于L与KIRA的大量新闻和报导，从最早的8年前开始一直查到最近的。  
“……自从2个月前，关于杀人事件的报导就完全停止了。”L啃着指甲平静地说着结论。  
“可是，龙崎，不觉得很奇怪吗？”月指着最后一次的KIRA杀人时间报告，“在杀人事件停止以后，KIRA就没有再在民众间发布过任何宣言，这跟我们之前查阅的记录里的KIRA的做法相去甚远，而更奇怪的时，现在的‘L’竟也没有过任何公开的动作，甚至连一点动静都没。”  
“……的确。若这么想的话，唯一可能的就是L与KIRA在私下有联系……么？”L习惯性地咬起指甲思考。  
很好。  
月在心里扬起的冷笑。  
就顺着这个思路下去吧，L。  
那么……是时候了。  
“龙崎，我有个想法……但是这个推测连我自己都觉得实在太荒谬，所以我有点犹豫……”  
“没关系，说吧，月。”L露出笑容看向他，“其实我心里也有个推测，也许，就是你想说的也不一定。”  
“除了你刚推论的可能性外……我觉得还有一种就是，嗯……所谓的‘L’与‘KIRA’……”他故作寻思地停顿了一下。  
“嗯？”  
“L与KIRA——其实是同一个人。”

TBC

绫：

二十

——Ｌ与KIRA其实是同一个人。

那彷佛很是久远的曾经，他接续了“Ｌ”这个代号，以KIRA的身分。  
贯彻着属于他的正义。  
然后在接手的众多案件里，他彷佛看见了那个人的身影。  
曲脚坐在屏幕前看着数据，在沙发上仰头望着透光的数据，还有沉默思考的背影。  
不只一次的在心理想着，  
——如果是他的话，也会做出这样的推论吧。  
用什么样的心情，用什么样的思绪，面对着这世间的犯罪与邪恶。  
其实L和KIRA都是一样的。  
制裁。  
用各自信奉方式进行制裁。  
我们都是一样的。

“L和KIRA是同一个人？”用银制的叉子直直叉下那鲜绿色的甜蜜果肉，Ｌ瞪大眼睛瞬也不瞬的看着，“很有趣的推论。”  
“龙崎，假设你就是真正的Ｌ，那么现在的Ｌ就肯定是假冒的，”拿起身前的水瓶，月在透明的杯子里注满，“虽然Ｌ这几年也有接手许多案件，但是不像六年前对KIRA有着决定性的大动作，再加上这一次主动追查我们的情形看来，我认为现在的Ｌ就是KIRA的可能性很高。”  
“以月的推论来看，也就是六年前我与KIRA的对决失败，而KIRA杀了我并且取代了Ｌ的身分，却不知为何我没有死亡但失去了记忆？”收回叉子放进口中，Ｌ转过头看向一旁的月。  
“我想，无论存在的几％的可能性，这是我们唯一一条连系着过去和记忆的线索，无论如何，我都要尝试找到真相。”  
“月的作风也很强势呢。”  
“既然对方积极的搜查我们，不如我们主动出击，一直躲避的话，也无法得到真相。”  
“真相…吗。”Ｌ若有所思的以叉子搅拌着深红色的茶液。  
“龙崎，一起夺回本该属于我们的东西吧。”

夜晚，月随意披上纯白的浴袍，自裕间走出，浅褐色的头发湿溽的延着脸庞贴服。  
床铺仍旧整齐，由房门口往外看去，起居间有着一点微弱的灯光。  
『喀铛。』  
关上了房门，月转身靠在门上。  
“RYUK，你笑了整晚了。”低低的说着。  
“月，你真是厉害哪，把Ｎ变成了KIRA！”高大的死神在房内愉悦的翻腾着，那刺耳的笑声不断回荡。  
“RYUK，我可是下了赌注的。”拿起披挂在肩上的毛巾，月擦拭着发丝。  
“他会发现吗？他会发现吗？谎言喔～月的谎言。”  
“他不可能完全相信我，只要他还是Ｌ，就不可能相信我，”自床头旁的水果篮中拿起了鲜红的果实，往收后抛去，“我想他注意到了，KIRA停止完全杀人的时间，和我出现在医院里的时间，互相吻合。”  
“哈，那不就曝光了？”仰头左右移动着身体，自空中接住苹果，RYUK用尖利的牙咬去一口。  
“但是我的手中有筹码，RYUK，我说了，这是一场赌局，我的筹码就是Ｌ所没有的，对过去的记忆，只要没有记忆，他的任何疑问都只能用假定和推论罢了。”  
RYUK带着尖锐的笑声一边将最后的苹果心丢入口中，最后推开窗户展翼离去。  
夜风呼啸着吹起窗边纯白的窗帘，一阵飞舞。  
“月，怎么把窗户打开了？”身后，是开门而入的Ｌ询问。  
“不觉得这样的夜晚很美吗。”他微笑。

——而我，只是要夺回属于我的东西罢了。

TBC

琉珈

二十一

“龙崎，你有没有想过……”  
“什么？”  
“……不，没什么。”  
——你有没有想过，我们的未来。  
它像那些捧在手心便会从指缝间悄悄流逝的水滴。  
既然要湮灭，就以爱情陪葬。

月的目光停留于闪烁着光芒的屏幕，悬在半空的手指仿佛拥有自己的意志般迟迟不肯落在键盘之上。  
耳边传来浴室内哗哗的水声，无言地催促着他。  
距离L从浴室出来不到10分钟，没时间再思考了。  
——夜神月，你在犹豫什么？  
现在不过是，要让心中谱写的完美计划，走向最辉煌的终章。  
“我只是……想要夺回属于我的一切而已。”像是自我说服般的自言自语，停在半空的修长手指，终于敲落于黑色的键盘之上。  
一旦这最后一步成功……他将夺回一切。一切的一切。KIRA，尊严，世界，正义。  
是的，这个一切里，不包括这以谎言架构的所谓爱情。  
轻轻一按ENTER，键盘发出微小的声响，屏幕前的一切变化已告诉他再次侵入N的系统成功。  
甚至，比上一次来得更加简单，就像——就像是，敞开门等着他到来一般。  
N，一切反抗都是徒劳无功的。你知道。  
扩音器内响起了白发少年的声音。  
（……夜神月。）  
“既然你已经知道是我，就不必再浪费时间了。再决一次胜负吧……N。”  
（你究竟想做什么，夜神月。）  
“夺回我的一切，如此而已。” 他笑，笑容淹没在夜色里有冷冷的弧度，“N，我要见你。时间地点由我决定，你必须单独前来。”  
（我并不认为我有答应你的必要。）  
“这不是商量，是命令。”他的声音轻柔而平静，“听好了，N，你别无选择。”  
一切都会按照我想要的方向前进。我才是，主宰这个世界的神。  
甚至不等对方做出回应，他已将要求报出：  
“后天正午12点，在上野公园，你必须独自前来，不能带任何人。”  
（KIRA，你以为我可能照做吗。）  
“我最后再说一次，这是命令，你无从选择。别忘了，我手中依然有笔记，我的杀人力量并未消失……不管你带多少部下来，我都有办法将他们全部清除——即使这样，你也要以部下的性命来挑战我的能力么？N。”  
（别太嚣张了，你凭什么肯定我会听你之言将自己置身于不利的危险中。）  
月的笑容因为这一问而越发冰冷。  
“很简单——就凭L。”  
（……！）  
“我知道你心里在想什么，你并没有猜错，L没死，而且掌控于我手中。”  
好戏才即将上演，你怎么能缺席，孩子。  
“——你若不照我的命令做，我就杀了L。”  
内心在说出这句话的瞬间划过尖而细微的刺痛。

L从浴室出来时，他已经切断了与N的联系，并对着屏幕表现出凝重的表情。  
“怎么了？”L在看见他的表情后问道。  
“龙崎，你看这个……”月指了指屏幕。“计算机……被入侵了。‘L’发现我们了。”  
L顺着他的视线望去，只见屏幕上出现了一个代表L的字母“L”，下面有一行黑色的留言。  
L仔细辨认着那行留言的内容：  
后天正午12点，上野公园，单独见面。  
“即使一直换地点，还是被查到了，不愧是世界第一侦探……或者说是KIRA么。”月故作担忧地说道。  
“月，这个信息你说是留给我还是你的？”  
“不管是留给谁的，龙崎，都由我去吧。你千万不能去——如果你真的是‘真正的’L的话——”月神色凝重地直视他的双眸，“对方若真是KIRA，就必然会想杀你……”  
“那月你去不也一样危险。”  
“不，我……我想，既然我不可能是L，只可能是相关人员的话……也许对方对我的情况掌握并不多，不管怎么说，由我去都比由你去安全更多。”像是担忧一般，握过了L的手，“你的一切只怕都在对方的掌握之中，太危险了，我不会让你去的。”  
两人在无声的对视中陷入长久沉默。  
“我知道了。”还是L先打破了沉寂，手抚上月的脸颊，“你也务必要小心，我等你回来。”  
“当然。”月这才露出一个放心的笑容，“我会回来的……一定。”  
在L的吻落在唇畔之时，他听见自己的声音这么说着：  
“我爱你，龙崎。”  
头顶传来流克尖锐而刺耳的笑声。

耶和华说。  
我已经听见控诉Sodom的声音。他们罪孽深重。

TBC

绫：

二十二

\--你若不照我的命令做，我就杀了L。

切断microphone电源后，他站起身走向身后那满地的乐高积木，抓起其中一个红色的不规则形，仔细的看着，下颚靠放在曲起的一脚之上。  
情况对他明显不利。  
夜神月没有死亡，这中间到底出了什么差错。  
显然他手上还拥有笔记本。自己已经由精锐部下的折损来说明了这点。  
不过一夜，参与过搜查工作的高层几乎全部死亡。  
而他自己的能力，也必须重新被评估。  
他已经损失太多了。  
太多了。  
然而在他耳边回荡的，是夜神月的最后一句话，  
\--你若不照我的命令做，我就杀了L。

N伸手将手中的红色积木拼放上该属于它的位置，听着塑料与塑料之间扣压出响亮的声响。  
Ｌ。  
这一个对他来说好似无比熟悉却又全然陌生的代号。  
他没有见过那个人。  
但是他明白，他所做的一切，无形中都在仿造「Ｌ」的样式。  
简直像诅咒一样，他终其一生无法摆脱这一个枷锁。  
成为「Ｌ」的样式。  
那么多年前，他仍旧在「THE WAMMY'S HOUSE」，这一天原本与平常没有什么不同，早上刚公布了语言学成绩，他即将完成他的新拼图——显然只差了左上角Ｌ字母的最后三块而已。  
然后罗杰告诉他们，  
Ｌ死了。  
这一瞬间谁也不知道，在他心里除了震惊之外更多的，  
是愤怒。  
是的，愤怒。  
那个人居然就这么死了。  
以一个落败者的身分死了。

之后MERO仍旧和罗杰讨论着什么，  
他没有听，也没有兴趣知道。  
关于谁是Ｌ的继承人，Ｌ选中了谁，  
根本不重要。  
因为作为Ｎ，他活着的目的，  
是要超越Ｌ。

将眼前沏高的扑克牌塔推倒，红色图腾印花的纸张散落一地。  
他发现他还是比较喜欢这种，可以摧毁而重来的游戏。  
“明天，12点我将与KIRA会面，地点是上野公园，但是我相信不会这么单纯，”他将手中的纸张递给身旁的男子，“一部分人在上野车站和恩赐公园外围驻守，不得靠近目标物，另外派人到这上面的地点勘查埋伏，隐避为最高目的。”  
KIRA，KIRA。  
这最终是我们的宿命，即使明知是陷阱，我仍旧义无反顾。  
让我看看，  
曾经打败Ｌ的，  
是怎样的男人。

TBC

琉珈：

二十三

3月28日，天气晴朗，正午的阳光有些许的炽热，上野公园的樱花正是盛开之时。  
N走在赏樱的熙攘人群间抬头看了看头顶笼罩的碧蓝苍穹。  
距离上一次走在阳光下这样看向天空究竟是多久以前的事情，连他自己都记不清了。  
拿着气球的女孩在自己脚边跑过，留下一串稚嫩的笑声。  
——KIRA竟然会约在如此人潮拥挤的公共场所？  
按照约定，他在12点到达不忍池附近的第五张长椅，没有见到预测中应该见到的男人，甚至连一个足以称之为可疑的对象都没有——然而椅子上摆放的物品却在瞬间给了他之前所有疑问的解答——  
那是一个牛皮纸公文袋，以及一副通讯器。  
他的脑中马上浮现了关于KIRA的一份资料：在L最初调动到日本做调查的12名FBI中，被L怀疑受了KIRA操控而死亡却最终没有找到确凿证据的其中一位——雷伊•彭巴。  
拿起长椅上的通讯器，他现在终于可以完全明白当年KIRA是如何在不知道对方长相姓名的情况下成功杀害12名FBI。  
——不过，若他的推测完全正确的话，那么此刻，情况之于他，就是非常之不利了。  
然而，他此刻，的确别无选择。  
带上通讯器的耳机后，经过特殊电子处理的声音冷冷地传递过来：  
（很高兴再次见到你，N。）  
“……想不到KIRA竟是连直接见面都不敢的胆小之人。”  
（当然不是。——不过那是在你有乖乖听话“独自”一个人前来的前提之下，不是么？N。）  
“……”  
（为了确保我们的“单独”见面，我只好麻烦你现在照着我的命令走一趟，好让你那群引以为傲的部下们找不到你了。）  
“……你想怎么样。”  
（现在，你走出公园，门口有一辆红色的出租车在等候着你，你上车，跟他说到莺谷站。）  
“……”  
（你若是还想见到L的话，现在，立刻，马上，听我的命令。）  
N平静的面容依然看不出什么情绪波动，只有转身离开公园时并不那么平稳的脚步泄露了他此刻的焦虑。  
KIRA，能防范到这个地步，你果然不简单。  
按照指示上了月事先叫好的出租车，一段并不远的行车后，他到了莺谷地铁站。  
地铁。  
他的心里微微升起不安。  
出租车的话他的部下还可以跟车追踪，但是地铁……  
（很好，现在，拿出公文袋中的两张车票，使用大张的那张JR一日线票，乘坐地铁到高田马场下车——记住，你必须在关门前30秒才能进入车内。）  
前30秒。他的部下根本不可能在这么短的时间内跟上车来。  
果然，KIRA想借此来甩开他跟踪的部下们。  
（记住，你的一举一动都在我监视中，如果你执意不听，要等到你的部下出现的话，那么你就等着他们进入我的视线范围然后成为一具具尸体吧。）  
“……知道了。”  
没有退路了，看来，接下来，的确是要进行“真正的”单独会面了。  
站在车内看着车门缓缓关上的瞬间，他这么想着。  
在高田马场站下车后，出了收票口，按照月的指示往西武新宿线走去，再利用换车票坐上了前往西武新宿站列车。  
这一下，他与部下们的联系，就真是彻底中断了。  
……可恶。  
到达西武新宿站下车后，月的指示再次传来：  
（楼上就是新宿王子饭店，我就在20楼，2013房等候你的到来。那么，期待见面……N。）  
语气里透露着电子合成音都无法抹去的冷笑与轻蔑。

N，你知道吗。  
生命纵然再曲折，也逃不过终结。  
而今天就是你的落幕之日。  
由我结束。

TBC

绫：  
  
二十四  
  
他拖着步伐走在深色短毛地毯上，或许是四周太过宁静，他仍就可以听见那轻微的摩擦脚步声，有些笨重。  
这一栋大楼的窄长设计，使的走道看起来并不宽敞，对他而言甚至有些压迫。  
不自觉的将发尾卷绕在手指上，他偏过头，看着一个个的门牌号码。  
另一手触碰到他贴服在腰间，藏于衣摆里，写着DeathNote字样的黑色横格笔记，随着他走路的动作，纸张总是擦抵过胃部附近，这让他有些难受。  
严格说起来，这样的处境对他而言很是不利，目前无法与手下进行联络，他的身上甚至还带着一样超出科学的杀人武器──显然等一下还要交给曾经使用他的KIRA。  
是的，这是真正的DeathNote。  
并不是他不想在上面动上什么手脚，而是上一次他就赢在了掉换笔记本这一点之上，这一次，他可不认为能够幸运到瞒过夜神月的眼睛。  
──或许最快的验货方式就是直接写上我的名字。  
他将嘴脚弧度微微勾起。  
最终仍旧是太过轻敌。  
  
其实或许事情也不是太糟，首先夜神月证明过他手上仍旧拥有杀人能力，若是目的在于要杀了自己，那早在SPK成员一夜间全体死亡时，就一并消失在这个世界上了，而不会有此刻现在。  
显然夜神月是个自尊心强的男人，要夺回笔记本的唯一目的就是把曾经受过的屈辱奉还到他的身上吧，至于笔记本，既然KIRA仍旧拥有杀人能力，那这一本笔记有没有回到他的手上根本就不是重点了。  
而且，他有自信，能够再次夺回笔记，打败KIRA。  
是的，与Ｌ那个失败者不同，他有这样的自信。  
  
但是不可否认，这一次的确被KIRA占了上风，原因就在于自己的动摇。  
本该有着绝对的自信与筹码。  
却因为Ｌ的存在而扰乱了所有。  
的确，当夜神月以Ｌ的生命作为要挟时。  
他动摇了。  
那一个曾经是他生存意义的男人。  
那一个曾经败于KIRA手下的男人。  
感觉发丝随着指间力道的卷绕上食指，然后放开。  
眼前的走道似乎不再是看不见尽头了。  
他心想。  
  
他停在一个深色木质门板前，看着那上面挂着的金色”2013”号门牌，在一旁按下电铃。  
下一刻是夜神月微微侧过身带着淡笑的面容。  
＂请进。＂  
Ｎ自月的身旁走进房内。  
他随意的打量着，其实这间饭店的格局并不算太大，房间的坪数也不多，价格也是中等。  
由米色白色等柔和的颜色作为基础，搭配上较深的配色，打着淡黄的光晕。  
他听见门板在身后合上，带着清脆的金属落锁声。  
然后他转身，看向眼前的夜神月。  
＂Ｌ呢？＂  
＂别担心，现在的他活着比死亡更有价值。＂走到一旁的茶桌上，倒了一杯茶，＂该说好久不见吗？事实上似乎也没过多久，Ｎ？＂  
＂夜神月，有话直说吧。＂他定定的站着，没有移动脚步。  
＂何必这么着急？＂月走至一旁有着雕花扶手的木椅上坐了下来，＂Ｎ，你在想，为何我没有杀了你吧？＂  
＂…………＂  
＂因为，我要你活着，看着自己如何落败。＂  
  
  
这一刻，望着眼前勾起嘴角笑容的人，Ｎ忽然发现，他从来没有好好的看过夜神月。  
一直以来，他所定睛的，只有Ｌ的死亡。  
以及试图要超越他的自己。  
  
──Ｌ，你可就是败给这样的一个男人。  
  
  
TBC

琉珈：

二十五

我想要的，不过是……  
不过是……

“你不觉得很有趣么，N。”轻轻晃动手中的茶杯，泛着淡淡茶色的透明液体在白瓷中轻打着旋涡，“世界在我们手上，也不过是场游戏而已。”  
一场主宰死亡的游戏。  
没有硝烟，没有流血，只要一张纸，一支笔，一个短暂的40秒。  
——就可决定这个世界的一切。  
“你已经输了，夜神月。”  
“输了，我吗？”像是忍耐不住般，从喉咙深处逸出几声冷冷的笑，“N，那一次若不是你的部下伪造的笔记本，还有魅上照超乎我预料之外的愚蠢，死的就是你——还有搜查部里那些碍眼的废物。”  
“无论如何，结局都无可改变，以及你输了这点。”  
他看着他，中间隔着不到5米的距离。他们之间所能拥有的，最近的距离。  
上一次的会面也不过是不久以前的事而已，N却觉得仿佛已隔了一个世纪般的遥远。  
是的，那时的他，并未把这个被称之为KIRA的男人放在眼里。  
“不，错的是你，N。现在站在这里的你，心里应该比我清楚，不是么？”  
“……”  
“我活着。夜神月活着。KIRA活着。——从那个瞬间起，才是真正的胜负。”  
“你所代表的根本不是正义。”  
“很不幸，你也不是。”笑着轻啜一口还带着余温的淡茶，微微的苦味在味蕾里弥漫开来，“甚至，连L也不是。”  
“L在哪里。”  
“你这么紧张L，是为了要救他，还是要亲自打败他？为了摆脱自己身为影子的命运……”  
“我要见他，这是我今天出现的条件。”  
“呐，N。”嘴角带着玩味的笑意，用一种审视而又戏谑的目光凝视眼前的白发少年，“信任的部下一个，一个，一个从身旁死去的感觉……如何？”  
“够了，夜神月！”总是平板如死水的声音终于因这目光而出现情绪的动摇。  
孤立，孤独，封闭。  
——这个男人抓紧了他内心最黑暗和脆弱的部分。  
“对，你知道我的名字呢，真名，以及样子……”从上衣的口袋里拿出深黑色的钢笔，朝N的方向递去， “你带在身上吧，我在电话里要求作为交换L的DEATH NOTE……要杀我其实很简单，只要把我的名字写上去——把‘夜神月’三个字……”  
N从衣摆下掏出黑色封面的笔记，大力翻开。“你以为我不会这么做？夜神月。”  
“你是不会。” 月的语气里满是游刃有余的轻松，“你若写了我的名字，你就输了……输给KIRA，输给L，输给你自己所谓的正义。”  
“……”  
“好了，孩子。把它交回给我吧。”此刻N在他眼里，不过是一网垂死挣扎的鱼而已。笑着朝N伸出一只手，“从你的得力部下们被我清除干净那一刻起你就该明白，你赢不了。到底是个缺陷品呢……你和M都是。”  
超越L的继承人？  
别开玩笑了。  
他夜神月这一生所承认过足以称为敌手的，永远只有一个男人。  
——没有任何人，可以取代他。  
“把DEATH NOTE交给我，我就让你见L。”收起嘴角的弧度，月的声音冰冷得仿佛不是人类所拥有，“你只有两个选择，见到他的人，或是尸体。”

上帝摧毁SODOM之时，他无法预料。  
那些淹没于红莲烈火中的罪孽。  
终将报于此身。

TBC

绫：  
  
二十六  
  
曾经，曾经。  
他听见百川哀鸣，  
同时看见十字架，  
还有那漫天曼珠沙华。  
  
Ｎ看着眼前始终挂着冰冷笑意的男人许久，许久。  
此时此刻支撑他站立的，似乎已经不是双脚，他甚至感觉到四肢彷佛麻木。  
他们对视着，或许又不仅仅只是对视。  
直到夜神月带着戏谑的笑容缓缓靠向他，感觉到那褐色的发丝划过脸庞，像是无意识的任由那人轻轻将手中的黑色笔记本抽走。  
＂你输了。＂  
最后，是耳边，如恶魔般的低语。  
这一切，  
宛若梦餍。  
曾经他以为的结束，不过是一个开始。  
或许对那两人而言，这一切根本从未结束。  
L与KIRA。  
  
在前来此处的路途中，他想他一直是平静的。  
如同他得知夜神月和L仍旧活着时，同样的平静。  
至少他是这么认为的。  
甚至除了分析情势以外，他还可以思考着下一步棋该如何再次打败KIRA。  
直至这一刻，他才发现自己有多么的无能为力。  
夜神月带笑的话语彷佛刀刃一般扎进胸口，他却连反击的能力都没有。  
如同那时看着信任的部下一个接着一个的死亡，这样的无能为力。  
落败，不过是一瞬间的事情。  
多么简单。  
多么残酷。  
──你并不代表正义，连，L也是。  
他们信奉而行的，不过是为了自己。  
高举着正义的旗帜，最终为的还是自己。  
多么可笑。  
  
夜神月翻看着手上的笔记本，承载了无数生命的笔记本。  
一页又一页用指间轻抚过。  
＂Ｎ，继续你幼稚的游戏吧。＂  
下一刻那清晰的纸张撕裂声在安静的室内回荡。  
夜神月近乎粗暴的扯下了大半的内页，＂看清楚了。＂  
于是Ｎ瞪大了双眼看着那带着条文的纯白纸张及笔记本就这样甩落在自己的脸面和胸口上。  
那样的一个动作却彷佛带着无比沉重的力道使他整个人往后跌坐在了地面上。  
＂Ｎ，记清楚你落败的样子，＂夜神月轻声说着，彷佛低喃，＂这个我不要的世界，就施舍给你吧。＂  
于是他看着那纯白，漫天飞舞。  
最终，连支撑站立的力量也失去了。  
耳旁是夜神月离去时，带上门版的声响，和带笑的言语。  
──人类的愚蠢，不会改变，到死都不会。  
  
所以，你舍弃了这个世界。  
  
这一刻，他回想起那个位在近郊的医院，Ｌ住了六年的医院。  
就在不久前，他就站在那个房内，看着所有摆设。  
即使档及书籍几乎都已经被损毁，他仍旧彷佛可以看见它们原来的模样。  
放置在实木桌上的计算机，高耸的书架，散落着各国语言的数据，放下的厚重布幔，快要冷却的大吉岭红茶，以及桌旁弯着腰拾起书本的Ｌ。  
他最接近Ｌ的一刻。  
彷佛熟悉的一切，残酷的提醒着，他和Ｌ是多么的相似。  
不，应该说，  
他一直一直的，企图仿造Ｌ的样式。  
最终，仍旧无法超越，没有办法超越，那一个独一无二的男人。  
  
耳旁是纸张飞落的声响。  
他彷佛看见那，  
漫天曼珠沙华。

琉珈

二十七

手指再一次触碰上那一本曾经被他翻阅过无数次的黑色笔记本，如同记忆里所能回忆的那般熟悉的触感，冰冷而不带温度。  
那上面每一笔字迹都演绎着盛大华丽而苍凉的生灵涂炭。  
一瞬间，侵蚀全身的，却不是胜利的欢愉。  
而是无尽的，无尽的，疲倦。  
看着眼前失神的少年，以一种睥睨天下的姿态。在夺取胜利的刹那，他却终于明白。——自己，其实什么都不想要。  
其实他真正想要的，从一开始就不是一切。  
不是他认为应该夺回的一切。  
不是KIRA，不是世界。不是正义。  
他甚至，不想杀死眼前这个曾经给以他最大屈辱的少年。  
一直以来都不愿面对的疲倦，终于在这一刻犹如被撕裂的伤口一般猖獗地渲染着一地彼岸花开的殷红。  
L不在以后的六年。  
那一段不算漫长却也并不短暂的岁月，他作为KIRA所能看尽的，也不过是，人类的愚蠢——无可挽回更无法救赎。  
那就是人性啊。连正义和死亡也拯救不了的愚蠢和黑暗。   
只是强烈的自尊心让自己一直不肯承认罢了。  
其实他真正想要夺回的。唯一想要夺回的。  
——是L还在的那段时光。  
此时此刻，不是KIRA又将再度成为KIRA的他，所能感受到的。  
仅能感受到的。  
——不过是，荒洪没顶的倦怠。

“这个我不要的世界，就施舍给你吧。”

亲手撕毁手中的笔记，感受到那些破碎如哀鸣的声响尖锐地穿刺耳膜，随着手部的抛动，白色纸张在空中张扬地漫天散落。  
纯白色的曼珠沙华绽放于天际。  
那个刹那，他知道，自己终于从这无尽的厌倦中解脱而出。  
从今往后，KIRA已亡。活着的，只是夜神月。

随着月离去的脚步，门扉被轻轻带上的响动，尔后一切归于宁静，一如死寂的宁静。  
N无力地瘫坐在地板上，茫然凝视自己摊开的双手。  
皮肤苍白得没有血色，下面有青色的血管显透上来。  
他一直试图去抓紧什么，最后能握紧的，依然只有两手空空。  
“L……”  
近乎无措地呼唤着那一个仿佛已是他最后支撑的名字。  
从他出生那一刻起，被赋予的唯一意义，就是成为L的替代品。  
没有人可以理解他对那一个名字和那个人，抱持着怎样一种强烈而复杂的感情。  
“L……”  
他本不该输，他有太多足以制胜的机会，他甚至可以选择不在这里出现，但是他一步步妥协了，直至把自己逼到最后的死角。  
但他不在乎，为了见那个男人，他可以不在乎付出如此惨痛的代价。  
一切只为了亲眼见一次那个名为L的男人，那个成为他唯一存在理由的名字。  
“L……”  
再也压抑不住地用两手捂住了双眼。  
告诉我，告诉我，在有你存在的世界，我活着的意义是什么。  
告诉我。

床底传来异常的响动，那声音在静谧得逼人窒息的空气中显得格外突兀。  
被惊吓的视线越过散落一地的白纸投向声响的方向。  
那隐匿的黑暗中渐渐出现的，是黑发白衣的男人的身影。

TBC

二十八

他惊诧的瞪视着，由木质的四角床下，被洁白床单遮蔽的一半视线中，隐约可以见到一个男人的身型。  
只见慢悠悠的伸出一只手，接着又伸出另一只，两手掌心朝下的使力，匍伏着由床底下爬出，接着双脚一蹬，一个拱着背的男人就站立在他眼前。  
那人两手并用的拍了拍身体，白色的长袖无领上衣，洗白的浅色牛仔裤，接着将食指放入口中，左右环顾的看了看，这才好似看见坐在地板上的他。  
“唷。”  
那一声象征性的打招呼后，眼前的男人再度移开视线，挠了挠头发，接着弯下身，将手中以食指及拇指固定的几张笔记本内页，放在地板上四处散落的其他纸张中，接着又夹起了被夜神月撕扯的有些扭曲的笔记本侧着头看了看。  
“你．．．是Ｌ。”Ｎ听见自己用带着些微颤抖的声音这么说着，然而与其说是疑问句，倒不如说是肯定句。  
是Ｌ。  
眼前的男人就是Ｌ。  
他在心里这样肯定着。  
”喔，”Ｌ侧着头，好似思考着，“我想现在是了。”  
“…夜神月不知道你在这里？”  
“或许吧。”  
接着，是沉默。  
他沉默的看着Ｌ翻看着地板上的纸张以及笔记本，在安静的室内啃咬指甲发出怪异的声响，然后踱步至方才夜神月所坐的椅上，侧着身弯要查看着。  
他曾经想过，无数次的想过，再某一天遇见这个男人时，要对他说什么。  
甚至在得知Ｌ死亡后，他也曾想过，如果这男人还活着，他会对他说什么。  
自出生的那一刻起他就被赋予在Ｌ这个字母下生存的定义。  
这么多年，日覆一日的等待，漫长的等待，所做的一切都只不过是想超越这个男人。  
然而，当此刻，他这样真实的站立在自己面前，所有的疑问都好似失去了意义。  
他张口，低声的，像是喃呢一般，  
“为什么？”  
那声音很轻，轻的他以为眼前的人并不会听见。  
Ｌ却在这一刻回头，看向他，接着像是思索着什么一般，仰头看向天花板，再度挠了挠头发，转身走至他身前，弯膝蹲坐着与他平视。  
“你是Ｎ。”他说着。  
于是Ｎ发现，Ｌ的双瞳是一种深刻的黑，无止尽的黑，与他，或者是Ｍ和月，都不同的黑。  
下一刻，他惊讶的感觉到Ｌ打开的手掌就这样落到了自己的头顶上。  
用着以”抚摸”而言过于粗暴的方式。  
像是拍打一般的，用着不小的力道在头顶上大幅度的摩擦着。  
“辛苦了。”  
他听见Ｌ这样说着。  
而不知何时低下头的自己，看不轻他脸上的表情。  
于是他顺着那手掌的力道，将额头抵在曲起的膝上。  
直至耳边再度传来门板开启合落的声音。

结束了吧。  
这一切。  
他在心理这样想着。

然而对于那两个人而言，这只是一个开始。  
或者是原本就未完的待续。

够了。  
足够了。  
他已经得到所有想知的答案了。  
他想。

TBC

琉珈

二十九

爱比死更冷。  
——《圣经•雅歌》

就在那么一瞬间，夜神月知道，有什么东西改变了。  
彻底地。  
眼前的男人一直呆在他们下塌的饭店内，将自己埋在计算机和大量数据书籍以及档案形成的堡垒之内。沉稳的空气，床单的褶皱，地毯的痕迹，楼下柜台小姐们的证词，所有的一切都昭示着他从未踏出过这个房门一步。  
就像他所言一般，只是安静地边做着最新的翻译工作，边等着去与N会面的他而已。  
——而已。  
他回想起30分钟前和N的一通电话，那个让他改变了主意而回到了这个房间里的电话。  
当时，从与N见面的王子饭店出来以后，他并没有选择马上回到L所在的饭店。  
不，确切地说，他甚至没有再去见L的打算。  
KIRA与L的戏已落幕，他们，没有再继续纠缠下去的意义。  
那不如就这样，从今往后，永不交集。  
带着这样的念头，他一个人去了东大，一个人去看樱花，一个人和过去做告别。  
而东大的樱花还未开放，只是从枝头间露出了几个淡粉的花蕾。  
——等樱花开的时候，你还陪我来看吗？  
——好，等樱花开的时候，我们再来看吧。  
他甚至连想一个人完成那个约定，都没有机会了。  
嘴角扯出淡淡的苦笑，就在他转身要离开的时候，电话响了，没有来电显示。  
“……”他接起电话，但保持沉默。  
（夜神月。）是N。  
“这么快就从落败中恢复了？”他笑，“如果说你是想问L的下落的话……”  
（不。那已经不重要了。）  
“……？”  
N突然打断他，用着完全超乎他预料的话语。  
（我是要告诉你，我会在今晚离开日本，继承L的名字，继续将L的事业延续下去，但是，那不包括‘KIRA’事件了，毕竟，对外公布的消息是，KIRA已死。——我是说，我不会再追究你，或者KIRA的任何事了。）  
“你不打算见L了吗。”  
（夜神月，结束了。一切都……不，对你来说，或者仅是开始而已。）  
“……”  
（那么，再见——还是永远别见比较好，夜神月。）  
下一秒，电话里只有嘟嘟的机械音，麻木地重复回响。  
月盯着手中的电话微皱起眉。  
心里隐隐升起不安的预感，N的态度未免也转变得太快了，就像是……就像是……  
——就像是，已经见过L了一样。  
随后为了心底浮现的荒谬推测而自嘲地笑起来。  
他的计划很完美，没有任何可能出现的差错，L并不知道他和N约在哪里，更不可能跟踪得了他。  
可是内心挥之不去的阴霾之感，却还是让他下了回去饭店见L的决定。  
看来这出死神导演的闹剧，还不能如他所想的那般，演到落幕的时候了。

“月，回来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“和‘L’的见面……”  
“抱歉，我暂时不想说这个。”他走到他身边坐下，轻叹，“给我一点时间……我会把所有情况告诉你的，好吗。”  
“好。”L放下了手边的工作，靠在他身边，熟悉的体温，气息，呼吸随着相触的身体传递而来，“你看起来很累，休息一下吧。”  
“……呐，龙崎。”唇齿纠缠间的空隙，他这么问着，“你爱我吗？”  
月凝视那双深如子夜深渊般漆黑的双眸，那么专注而深刻，仿佛要透过那层遮蔽深深看进他的灵魂里一般。  
“我爱你。”  
那一瞬间，月知道，有什么东西的确改变了。  
眼前的这个男人，与其说是龙崎，不如说，更像是L——  
L。  
那个很多很多年前，会对他说，夜神月就是KIRA的——L。

爱比死，更冷。

TBC

绫

三十

我爱你。  
我爱你。  
除了如此低声诉说，我们还能做些什么。

夜神月看着眼前的男人，黑色的发，黑色的眸。  
他甚至忘记上一次这样看他，是在多久之前的曾经。  
很久，很久。  
在那后来不知多少的时日里，他也曾这样看着他，在梦里。  
他用手轻抚上L脸庞，极轻，极轻的。  
“月，你…”  
“嘘。”他将唇覆上那微启的口。  
什么都别说。

在他方才面对Ｎ，或者是离开饭店的路途里。  
他平静的思索着，关于曾经，还有未来。  
该怎么做，必须怎么做，他想他比谁都明白。  
当一切事情落幕，当他放下KIRA的身分，就该是他离开的时刻。  
直至接到Ｎ的电话，打开饭店房间的门，他仍旧说服自己，一切不过是合理的怀疑Ｌ恢复了记忆，因此，他站在这里。  
然而他所有的思绪却在那一声“我爱你”里，轻易的瓦解了。  
他多想告诉他，告诉他他们已经失去了交缠的理由。  
当我不再是KIRA，当你也不再是L，  
我们该拿什么理由相拥。

然后他们接吻，做爱。  
在对方眼中看见欲望的色彩，将身体放纵在本能的律动。  
他一次又一次抚摸那汗湿的黑发。  
在气息交缠的吻中十指紧扣。  
第一次，他并不是以KIRA的身分，而是做为夜神月，和这个男人交缠。  
仅仅只是夜神月。  
将手掌贴上Ｌ的胸口，掌心下传来的，是那生命的脉动。  
他真切的感受到，这个男人活着，Ｌ还活着。  
曾经，那在他怀中冰冷的身体，就像一场梦。  
缠负着他直至死亡的梦，  
是梦，也是罪。  
他用手掌遮盖住了眼，挡去了所有的光线，直到脸庞覆来湿润的气息，Ｌ伸出舌尖，一下又一下轻舔着他的脸颊。  
“别哭…别哭。”  
他听见那个男人在他耳边这样低声说着，带着一点点的无措。  
于是他伸手按下Ｌ的肩，有些颤抖的将脸埋入他的颈项，如同一个孩子。  
嘘，只有这一刻，什么都别说。

早晨的阳光透过厚重的布帘在房内打上一层柔和的光晕，夜神月坐在椅上身旁是简单打包的行李。  
Ｌ趴睡在有些凌乱的床被上，散落的黑发遮盖住了他闭起的双眼。  
月不知道自己在这里坐了多久，直到身后透出的阳光在脚边的地毯上印照出一小块阴影，提醒着时间的流逝。  
最终，他提起一旁的行李，轻声走至门边，只留下细微的门板开合声，没有回头。  
因此，也没有看见那在他身后张开的凄黑瞳眸。

月站在电梯前，抬头注视着闪烁的楼层数字伴随着机械的运作声上升，踏入那窄小的空间里，按下了楼层键，他将背靠上了身后晶亮的镜面。

曾经，命运将我们捆绑在一起。  
曾经，你在我怀中就这样逝去。  
现在，我不再是KIRA。  
现在，你不再是L。

这一次，  
我还你自由。

TBC

琉珈

三十一

他安静地凝视着，在狭小无人的空间内，梯门旁小小的液晶显上红光的数字一直在慢慢下降。  
缓而轻柔的，坠落。  
5，4，3，2，1。  
离别倒计时。  
他闭上眼，任黑暗吞噬。  
如此无望的爱情。  
在这样多这样多的年之后。

脚底传来停顿瞬间的震动，随着打开的门，一个陌生的世界正等着他踏入。  
那个世界里，没有KIRA也没有L。  
NOTHING。

握紧手中简单的行李踏出电梯，一步也不曾回头。  
我们两个人最好的结局。  
是各走各的路。  
——本该如此。  
本该，如此……  
“啊，是问……登记名为山田大郎先生的？是的，客房记录里有……”  
大堂柜台服务员和什么人的对话让他猛地停下了脚步。  
顺着声音的出处微侧过头，是三名身着黑西装的外国男人，操着一口并不流利的日文，因为戴着墨镜，看不太清楚脸部长相，陌生人——起码可以排除是L的过往朋友或部下，也不可能是N派来的。  
那么，与L相关的人，便只有一种可能——  
敌人。  
“先生，我们先给山田先生的客房打个询问电话，请你们在那边的沙发上稍等一下好吗。”  
黑衣的男人们因为服务生的话而转过了身朝他身后的沙发走去。  
“……！”  
月的视线在触及男人们胸前别的徽章后惊讶地睁大了双眼。  
Azrael——以意大利黑手党为核心的世界犯罪组织，就是以这个徽章上为标志。当年L曾对他说过几个破获的世界级大案，其中就有瓦解这一组织的案例。  
“Azrael的残党，一直都没有放弃过追杀我。作为L，若说到我的死亡方式的话，最有可能的就是被我曾追查的犯罪者杀死吧——无法预知的，不过是死在谁手上而已。”  
那时的他，确实是这么说着的，喝着甜得腻人咖啡，用着轻描淡写的语气。  
即使已经过了六年，这个组织竟然还未放弃过追查L的下落……是一直在监视N——不，是他自己以及N替代以后的“L”吧，这次他和N的会面动作较大，若是有人存心监视的话，要发现L也并不是难事……  
还是，太大意了。微皱起双眉，双手下意识地握成拳。  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿……月你真的要走吗。”头顶传来流克尖锐刺耳的笑声。  
流克……从他决定离开起，它便一直是这样不断发出异常的笑声。  
现在看到这些人，他突然明白了它为何要笑得如此。若他没猜错的话，L的寿命……  
“……”  
不远处的男人们低低地用意大利语说了些什么。  
来往人群纷乱吵杂的脚步声。  
死神的笑声仿佛割裂空间。  
时针和分针安静旋转。  
滴答。  
滴答。  
滴答。  
他终于在暂短的静默后像是突然跃起的豹一般冲回电梯，苍白的手指按上了向上的按扭。

“龙崎！”用了最快的速度冲回房门前，用力而急促地不断拍打着。  
不可以，不可以。  
你不可以死。  
“龙崎！开门！”  
再一次，六年后的再一次，看到你站在我面前。  
一直不肯承认的，是那瞬间几乎想要落泪的喜悦。  
那句一直被扼杀掩埋在心底最深处的话语，终在这一刻再也无法隐藏。  
你活着，你活着。  
——太好了。  
“……月？”  
门被缓慢拉开，他手抵在门板上用力将门撞开，用力握紧L的手腕。  
“这里很危险，没有时间解释了，跟我走！”  
所以，所以。  
你要活着。

一直一直，  
好好活下去。

TBC

绫

三十二

如果，如果。  
如果我不是KIRA，  
如果你不是L，  
我们是否不会相遇，  
不会相爱。

他们在走道上奔跑，月第一次发觉，原来这一条路是这样的漫长。  
在经过电梯口时，他甚至没有时间多看那上升中的闪烁数字一眼。  
就在几秒钟前，Ｌ看着喘息不止的他，什么也没说的反锁了门把，那漆黑的瞳眸彷佛明白了一切。  
——如果，如果是Ｌ，那个没有失去记忆的Ｌ，就不会这么毫无保留的相信自己吧。  
然后他笑了。  
着在这个时候还能想到这些的自己而笑。  
多么愚蠢。  
他们奔跑至逃生间，转身反锁上铁门的那一刻，月听见那电梯门打开的提示声，于是他再度扣住Ｌ的手腕往楼梯下奔走。  
那踏在台阶上的回响声是多么的刺耳。  
带着一种奇异的规律，彷佛击打着他的心脏，提醒着时间的流逝。  
一格接着一格的阶梯彷佛永无止尽，他甚至开始感受不到四周景物的流逝，只有冰凉一片的手心是这样清晰。  
直到那透着光亮而未关上的铁门，伴随着数字「１」的出现，他深吸着气，侧身靠上洁白的墙，探出头看了眼大厅。  
华丽而灿烂的水晶灯与大理石地板互相交映，黑色西装加上墨镜的男人显然在悠闲奢华的氛围中显得突兀，夜神月屏息看着，只见那男人皱眉对着手机似乎在说着什么。  
——看来是被发现了，房里已经没人的事实。  
他仰头吸了口气，接着再度拉住身旁的人，自阴暗处闪过门边，继续往奔走下楼梯。  
近乎无意识的数算着台阶数目，最后压低身体穿过一辆又一辆各式轿车。  
尽管在进入停车场前他已经谨慎的观察过每一款车辆，仍旧是在最后通往收费口的上坡弯道处的晶亮镜面里，看见身后远处一台黑色奔驰往这方向前近。  
——糟了。  
他心里暗叫着。  
此刻已经无法在做任何冷静的盘算，他扯过Ｌ就往出口奔跑，瞬间洒入眼帘的刺目阳光让他不适的眯起了眼，脚下却是不敢稍停。  
耳边传来路人的惊呼声以及车辆的喇叭声，对他而言却犹如慢速电影一般，一切的一切都显得很不真切。  
只有身后那人自掌心传来的温度，  
那么真实。

他们闪躲着在人群中奔跑，直到眼前占地广大的公园跃入视线，月感觉到自己彷佛松了一口气。  
拉着Ｌ跃进树丛里，连带的力道过大，使两人在有些杂乱的草丛里翻滚了两圈。  
那刺刮过脸庞的枯枝让他感觉有些疼痛，手臂也因为刚才的动作而摩擦出一条红痕。  
用手背擦去脸庞沾染到的露水，月往身旁的人看去。  
只见那黑色的，原本就不怎么整齐的发丝此刻更是升华至了一种艺术型态，那呆坐在草坪上的人睁着大大的熊猫眼，好似不可思议的看向自己那带着惨不忍睹皱折的长袖无领上衣，似乎原本就有些不合尺寸的牛仔裤更因为剧烈的奔跑而歪斜至诡异的角度，没有穿鞋的脚底板还有些灰黑的痕迹。  
“我从出生那一刻开始累积的活动量，我想都没有刚才那么多。”Ｌ张开五指用有些不协调的动作拍打着身上的灰尘。

于是，下一刻夜神月别过头抖动着肩膀无法克制的大笑了出来，一手抵上额头，甚至有些换不过气。  
彷佛刚才的紧绷都是一场玩笑，他无法克制自己的弯下了身，感觉到腹部因为剧烈的收缩运动而有些疼痛。  
多么可笑，  
未死的Ｌ，未死的KIRA。  
在每一次他以为该是结束的时候，  
命运给了他们这么大的一个玩笑。  
多么可笑。

他喘息着平复笑声，仰头的角度看去是被树荫遮蔽的绿色轮廓，然后他侧过头，看见那双黑色瞳眸。  
那样专注的看着自己的瞳眸。  
于是，他轻轻的牵起了唇边的弧度。  
这一刻，他彷佛明白了所有。

如果，如果。  
如果我不是KIRA，  
如果你不是L，  
如果我没有回头，  
如果你不愿停留，  
如果，  
如果。

我们之间存在着这么多的如果。

唯有我爱你，  
不需要理由。

TBC

琉珈

三十三

时间的齿轮扭曲着滑过。  
还剩下什么。能剩下什么。

月看着眼前的男人，自苏醒以来明明是一直在自己身边的男人，此时此刻却有着真切的，时隔多年而再度狭路相逢的感觉。  
这感觉让他无法遏制地笑起来，用着不无讽刺的方式。  
“记忆恢复了。”不带半点迟疑的，陈述句。  
不是错觉，更不是毫无道理的推测。  
刚刚逃离酒店的时候，他分明听见了L在见到那些黑衣的男人时稍稍差异地说了一句“Azrael”——如果不是那个“L”的话，他怎么可能会记得那些人的组织。  
“也许是长久的职业习惯所致，”L没有接过他的话，却是突然这么说着，“我无法对人产生100%的信任感。——是的，即使是没有‘L’记忆的我也一样。”  
“……你跟踪我。”  
“你和N会面的饭店，是用我的假身份证件开的房，只要有心，稍微查一查，并不难知道，要比你更早地潜伏在那里，也不是难事。”  
“……”  
“就是在那时触碰到了散落在地的笔记的碎页，那一瞬间……怎么说呢，”L挠了挠本已不怎么平整的黑发，像是为了思索如何措辞般停顿了半晌，“就像是看到了生命的尽头一般。和六年前‘死亡’时所能感受的很像。”  
“够了。”月侧过头不再看，“别说了。都不重要了。”  
——一切都已结束，不是吗？  
他们都不再言语。  
一瞬间，陷入一如死水的僵局。  
他们之间隔着不到一米的距离，却仿佛永远无法跨越。  
咫尺，天涯。  
风吹过树叶的间隙带起沙沙的响动。  
那么那么漫长的，寂静。  
“L。”  
打破沉默的是月，他叫他L，用着没有温度的语气。  
L。  
不是龙崎。  
那之后是一个狂暴如厮的吻，连呼吸都被夺取，仿佛像要互相深深吞噬伤害般，纠葛的唇舌里唯一能传递的，是绝望，无望和湮灭。  
我们，还能祈祷什么呢。  
“L……”喘息的间隙中他的手环上对方的肩膀，落在肌肤上的体温有着曾经如此眷恋的熟悉，他听见自己的声音暗哑地演绎着苍茫，“对……我就是KIRA，曾经杀死你的KIRA——所以，L，你想怎么做……”  
你想怎么做。  
杀了我么？以正义之名，制裁。  
月在笑，那笑容里不带半点无措，仿佛世间一切都不足以使他动摇，然而只有他自己才知道，此刻自己的心脏，跳得有多么剧烈。  
胸口像要撕裂了一般。  
到最后，他还是无法欺骗自己。  
他根本无法不在乎，不在乎L将要给出的答案。  
KIRA爱着L。  
只有这一点，他从来没有欺骗他。  
只有，这一点。

——我就是KIRA，曾经杀了你的男人。所以，L，你要怎么做——

TBC

绫

三十四

我就是KIRA，曾经杀了你的男人。  
告诉我，  
你会怎么做。

Ｌ看着眼前的男人，琥珀般的瞳眸，低声吐露的话语回荡在耳际，唇边是勾起的邪魅笑容，多么完美的笑容。  
于是他伸手，轻轻的抚上月的脸庞，就在相触的那瞬间，感受到不明显的颤动，他用拇指轻擦过那因为方才的吻，而显得红润的唇。  
他还记得。  
还记得他们互相交缠时，这张唇溢出的呻吟。  
还记得那耳边诉说的，一次又一次的我爱你。  
还记得，  
那如同一个孩子般，在他怀里哽咽的低语。

“不知道……”他听见自己这么低声说着。  
KIRA。  
沾染鲜血的双手，吐出谎言的双唇，抹杀灵魂的罪孽。  
多么可笑，多么可悲。  
他如此真切的明白，  
他是这样的爱着这个男人。

曾经，曾经。  
在他做为Ｌ的曾经。  
将自己隐藏在屏幕后方，埋首在众多档中，却不曾到过任何犯罪现场。  
多少次，他看着殉职的FBI成员名单，试图说服自己这一切是为了正义，他还有太多需要完成的事情，因此也只能如此。  
只能如此。  
他甚至以为这就会是一辈子。  
直到KIRA的出现。  
在来到日本之前，无数个夜晚，他望着KIRA所杀的死亡名单，他发觉没有人比他更了解KIRA。  
他明白KIRA为什么要这么做，他明白KIRA思维和信念，  
他甚至明白自己和KIRA是多么的相同。  
这个认知让他不自觉的颤抖。  
多么的相异的两人，  
却是这么的相同。

然后，然后。  
然后他在64个镜头的注视之下，  
看见那抹孤寂的灵魂。  
夜神月。他无数次的低声喃呢着这一个名。  
直到那一天，他再也无法忍受透过镜头注视着那人。  
就在明知道长相和名字做为死亡前提的情况下，用生命作为赌注，第一次，他就这样站在一个「犯罪者」面前，以Ｌ的身分。  
多少次，他几乎要伸手，拥抱他。  
直至最终，他在夜神月的怀里闭上双眼。  
这一刻，他终于明白，  
他只不过，想要拯救这一个孤寂的灵魂。  
不过是，这样罢了。

曾经，曾经。  
于是Ｌ伸手拉过夜神月，那紧贴的胸口，是两人心跳的脉动。  
他闭上眼，低声说着，“这一次，不会了……”  
——我不会再让你孤单一人。

TBC

琉珈

三十五

我就是KIRA，曾经杀了你的男人。所以，L，你要怎么做——

L说，不知道。  
月没有得到一个答案，却仿佛心底纠结的死结突然被结开了一般，浅浅地笑起来。  
因为，他听到了——他心底最真实的声音。  
紧拥的躯体交换着熟悉的温度，只有这一刻，一切都是真实的，在他们用谎言的伪装驾构起来的爱情中，只有这一刻是真实存在着的。  
透过L的肩膀看去是一片斑驳树影，光与暗交错编织成一张无尽的网，他仿佛又看到了，那一直一直反复出现在梦中的道路，河水，青荇，荆棘，安静的死亡。  
那是一条漫漫的长路，不知终究要走多远。被荆棘割伤的手臂还在缓缓地流着单薄的血，血花沾满了身上的白色衣杉。刹那风起，带来了一丝血腥，带来一丝寂寥。他终于看到他，站在彼岸花开的彼方，握紧他的手心那那之间渗出的鲜血。  
他笑，他说，你从此不再寂寞。

雨悄悄地落了下来，湿了一整个天地。  
凌乱步伐践踏在草地上带起异样的响动，对方似乎已经搜到这边了。  
月再次拉紧他的手，他们奔跑在茫茫大雨中，像是从一场劫难中逃离，雨水终会洗刷一切，罪孽，虚妄，伤口，悲痛，爱，与死亡。  
他们推开破旧教堂门时里面有微弱的光亮和微风传来，被缚的神子于十字架之上悲悯地注视这一切。  
“十字架后面有个后门，你从那里逃出去吧。”月指着教堂末端的方向对他说。  
“那你呢？”他看着他，握紧的双手，一直不放。  
“我留在这里拖延时间，逃出去以后，尽快联络N，恢复记忆的你一定知道怎么联络他吧……他一定会想办法支持的。只要……只要你能安全就够了。”  
“你认为我会丢下你独自离开吗。”  
“现在不是说这些的时候！”月用力地想要挣脱他的手，“那些人是来杀你的，你知不知道！快走！”  
你会死，你会死，你会死。  
——这一次，说什么也不会再把你交给命运。  
“不要。”简短的两字，不容拒绝的语气。  
“你——”月气得一句话都说不出，一点都没变，依然是那个关键时刻倔强任性得十头牛也拉不回的死性子，“……对了，这个给你。”  
“？”  
L看着他从手表的夹层中抽出一张死亡笔记的纸。  
“这是最后一张了……本来想处理掉的，但是事情发生得太突然根本无暇顾及，”月把纸片撕成两半，一半装在自己身上，一半递给L，“不过，正好……”  
L的指尖碰到白色横条纸的瞬间，高大的黑色死神出现在月的背后。  
“……死神。”  
“哟……我该说初次见面吗？L。请叫我流克吧。”流克在空中快乐地挥舞着双手。  
它太开心了，事情一直朝着有趣的方向发展而去，身为游戏的享受者和旁观者的他，实在是，太开心了。  
“流克，听好了。”月看着两人共同握着的纸片，轻轻开口，“我放弃这本笔记的所有权——并将所有权交给L。”  
“明白了，月。”流克煽动着翅膀飞到L深厚身后。  
“月？”第一次，L带着疑问地呼唤他的名字。  
“只要我身上还带有笔记的纸，就不会丧失笔记的记忆。”月摇了摇手表轻笑，“这样子，我便真的不再是KIRA了——L，你就算真要制裁我，也没办法了呢。这算是KIRA对L，最后小小的报复吧？  
“……”  
“只是开个玩笑而已。给你笔记的目的也是为了最后万不得已的手段，那里面也许有你认识的人，如果……不过，我是不会让那事情走到那一步的，”绝不能，让你跟走走上同样的世界，“快逃吧！我会想办法拖着他们的争取时间的。”月用力地推着他的后背催促他离开。  
“——樱花。”  
“唔？”  
“我们的约定还没实践。”  
“笨蛋！这个时候还管什么——”  
月是面对大门而站的，从他的角度看去，窗外阳光带来几处异常的反光。——糟了……！！  
“趴下！”  
随着一声大喊，L被他用力地压倒在地上，身体触碰地板沉闷的声响，连续枪响，子弹穿透彩色玻璃带来大片大片刺耳的碎裂声。  
——那一瞬间的喧嚣过后，一切归于死寂。  
几颗子弹打在了他们身后的神像上，神的脸上有崩裂的痕迹，仿佛因怜悯而哭泣。  
鲜血在脚下蔓延，瞬间渲染一地破败嫣红。  
彼岸花猖狂盛放。  
“月！！”  
他抱紧他，第一次，像是用尽了生命中所能嘶喊而出的力气般，呼喊他的名字。  
怀中的身体里，不断不断有暗红色的液体奔涌而出，那么多，那么多。  
——生命流逝的姿态。  
“快……逃……L……活……下去……”  
如果代替他死就是他最后的终结，他心甘情愿。  
他终究没有等到的那个答案，其实，都已不重要了。  
只要你能好好活下去。  
——L。  
意识渐渐模糊，在快要被黑暗拉扯进无尽深渊的瞬间，他依稀听到L这么说着。  
“宽恕你……夜神月，我宽恕你。”  
他终于释然地微笑起来。  
刹那。  
他的灵魂终于被他救赎。

神啊。  
你可曾宽恕SODOM的罪孽。

TBC

绫

三十六

不要忘记，不要忘记。  
即使我们注定被死亡分离，  
即使我们的灵魂无法相遇。  
我爱你。  
不要忘记。

『咚！咚！』  
在十字架后方的密道里，空气中充满的是长年累积下来的死寂，耳旁是敲击厚重铁门的声音，刺耳的一下接着一下回荡，看似坚固的门把，也开始一点点的扭曲。  
但是这一切对他而言似乎都不再重要。  
Ｌ缩着脚靠着身后的石墙，他收紧手臂将夜神月拥入怀里，用有些颤抖的手指抚摸他的脸颊，然后让他贴上自己的胸膛。  
你听见了吗。  
听见了吗。  
我对你说的，来不及说的。  
你听见了吗。  
他仍旧可以感受到夜神月跳动的脉搏，即使那样微弱。  
渐渐开始冰冷的，或许是自己的心。  
Ｌ有些笨拙的用双手环绕住他，就像一个孩子抱着布偶般，那样的无助。  
然后他感觉到温热的液体自眼框流淌过面颊。  
剩下的一切，都已经不在重要。

“哈哈哈，那些人就快要破门而入了喔，没关系吗？没关系吗？”在冰冷的空气里，死神尖锐的笑声彷佛嘲讽般的响起，RYUK咧着嘴用怪异的姿态扭曲身体。  
“……”Ｌ却恍若未闻的看着怀里的人，那样专注。  
“喔？你不在乎了吗？即使是夜神月用生命去保护的，也不在乎了吗？人类真是奇怪呀！”RYUK跳上墙边的连接处，一边看着Ｌ抚摸夜神月褐色发丝的手，有那么一下的停顿。  
“说吧，你到底想说什么。”他抬头看像那带着诡异笑容的死神。  
“呵哈哈哈哈哈！”像是再也无法忍耐的，RYUK仰头大笑了起来，“要不要和我做个交易？”  
“交易？”  
下一刻，RYUK自上方跃下，跳到了Ｌ的身前，睁着那不属于人类的大眼，闪烁着红色的光芒，就这样与他对视。  
“要不要用一半的生命，和我交换死神之眼？”

他穿越崎岖的密道，默默在心理记下自己的方位，一手摸着渗透出冰凉带些许湿润的石壁，直到前方不远处传来一丝丝的光亮，只见一道斑朽的木门有些倾斜的掩盖着，他谨慎的侧身缓缓推开木门。  
看来他们果然还没发现这边的出口。他心想。  
推门而出，刺目的光线顿时让他有些睁不开眼，快速的确认位置后，他开始往左后方奔跑，胸口处是一声又大过一声的心跳。  
直至看见那耸立在不远处的教堂，忽地他闪身至一旁的砖墙，只见远处有三个黑衣人正在对这附近进行寻查。  
他平复着自己的呼吸，摊开手掌，手中除了夜神月交给他笔记内页外，还有刚才自手表中取出的细针。  
刺入指尖的瞬间，他彷佛感受不到疼痛，只是专注的看着那鲜红色的液体逐渐涌出，慢慢的流淌而下，将细针沾染上血液，他在纸张上快速的写着。  
然后，倒数。  
摊开双手，他要仔细看着，自己是如何染上腥红。  
我们都是一样的。  
都是一样的。  
四十秒。  
我终于明白，你等待的是多少个漫长。

接下来的一切，仿若幻觉，却又真实的那么残酷。  
一个又一个名字，直至那不大的纸张沾满艳红。  
如他那伤痕累累的手掌一般，那么狰狞。  
这一刻，他彻底的舍去了「Ｌ」这个缠负着他无数过往的字母。  
最后，他喘息着回到密道里，光线透过敞开的破损木门在他面前打下阴影。  
“月，我带你离开这里。”L抱起靠坐在地上的夜神月，轻轻的抚开那散落在脸上的发丝，却在下一刻，无法克制的睁大了眼。

结局。  
什么才该是属于我们的结局。  
在命运的面前，  
爱，显得那么无助。

TBC

琉珈

三十七

宿命是如此荒诞的作弄。  
让人爱也好,恨也好,都无懈可击,欲罢不能。  
只有时间，惟有时间。它能承载我们的永远。

他们一直都是这么认为的。  
所谓的结局，是要以其中一人之死做为交换的。  
那些无望的绝望的爱与拥抱不过暂短的瞬熄烟华，即使彼此的双手握得再紧，也不过是四月晴空刹那绽放的绯樱，灿烂过后终归平静。  
所以，所以。  
他们谁也不曾对谁承诺过，一生。  
我们所能拥有的，不过是，对方的死亡而已。  
——然而当月亲眼倒在自己眼前时，L知道，那一切的认为，都不过是自认伟大的幻想而已。  
血从那个身体里流淌而出，死亡的气息在接近，这一次，却不是自己。  
月最后的话语还在耳边回响，反反复复，快逃，快逃，快逃。  
纷乱的脚步声逐渐逼近，子弹上膛的响声。外面是暴雨狂啸，一切都仿佛处于最深的混沌中。  
死神还在尖锐地大笑着，欣赏一出正到高潮的闹剧。  
——要不要用一半的生命，和我交换死神之眼？  
那一瞬间，他终于明白。  
他们终究不是神，更不是救世主。  
不过是自私而渺小的，人类罢了。  
不想死，不能死。自己也好，对方也好，不想以任何一个人的死亡来为爱情划上终结。  
不想接受，这样理所当然的命运。  
他想要的，他们想要的——  
是足以承诺一生的幸福。  
哪怕，要用血染双手的罪孽来交换。

如果没有奇迹。  
我创造一个给你。

“寿命的数字……还很长。”  
L轻抚过月额前浅褐的发丝，在双目触机那浮现的名字和数字而错愕的短暂错愕后，终于轻声地低喃出声，隐隐间流露一声放心的叹息。  
——拥有死神之眼的L，多么讽刺。  
但是这一刻，他甚至感谢死神。  
40秒已过。  
世界归于宁静。  
推开最后一扇厚重的木质大门，雨后初晴的碧蓝苍穹展现在他们眼前。

走在四月的暖春里,我们相遇的季节。  
阳光洒落在身上趋散所有曾经羁绊脚步的孽障。  
他抱紧他，缓缓闭上眼，第一次，嘴角勾勒起一弯发自内心地一抹安然的浅笑。  
“……结束了，月。”  
所以，安心睡吧。  
下一次醒来之时，就是一个全新的开始。

TBC

绫

三十八

你说，  
我们只有现在没有将来，  
即便携手，也只能看见那末日的苍穹。  
如今，  
我抛弃了这虚华的世界，用沾满腥红的双手。  
罪与孽，不过就也只是这样罢了。  
哪怕，  
罪恶枷锁的地狱是尽头。  
不再重要，  
其他的都已经不再重要。

夜神月缓缓睁开眼，瞬间的光亮让他有些不适的皱起眉，仍是有些混浊的思绪，只能恍然的望着那映入眼帘的纯白。  
只有身体各处传来的疼痛，提醒他这一切再真实不过。  
微微侧过头，他勾起了嘴边的弧度。  
床旁的木椅上，Ｌ曲起腿，右脚压在左脚背上交迭，用两手手臂环绕双腿，侧着将脸庞靠在膝盖上，闭着眼沉睡。

月撑起身体想靠坐上床头，却因一时的使力扯动伤处带来些许痛楚，背后靠上铁质的床杆，透过衣物仍然可以感受到冰冷。  
他环视着房间，其实这些景物对他来说并不陌生，他曾在这张床上迎接十几个早晨。  
是了，这间医院。  
宛若命运的玩笑一般，他们相隔六年的重逢之地。  
“樱花开了。”他看着那落地窗外漫天飞舞的淡红，轻声说着。  
像一场梦。  
我们在那樱花纷飞的季节相遇。  
在即将步入的寒冬里别离。  
在二月的初始重逢。  
像一场梦。

他转过头，只见身旁的人黑色发梢掩盖下，悄悄的睁开了一只眼，见到月看向他又闭了回去。  
“还装什么。”有些好笑的看着Ｌ。  
“月，你醒了。”眨了眨眼睛，伸出左手拇指放进口中啃咬，“不问我发生了什么事吗？”  
“会问的。”不过不是现在。  
只要，你仍在我的面前，就够了。  
其他的，都已经不再重要。

“好不容易赶走那一帮小鬼，还被神崎拧了耳朵，”说着摸了摸彷佛还有些红肿的耳骨，“说是怎么才出去没多久，就把你弄得浑身是伤，影山医师也是，没说什么直接给了个大白眼。”  
月忍不住轻笑起来，他似乎可以看见神崎说这话时的表情。  
“月，这一次换我问你，”只见Ｌ忽然收起了那种漫不经心，微微倾身靠向他，那黑曜石般的瞳眸里透出的是无比的坚定，“愿不愿意和我一起走？”  
——和我，一起走吧。  
这一瞬间，月有些恍然。  
曾经，不久前的曾经，他也在自己的口里听见这句低语。  
那时，他还不明白这句话的意义，  
还不明白，太多事情。

“用L•Lawliet和夜神月的身分？”他笑着将手放上那摊开的右手。  
不是KIRA，也不是L。  
仅仅只是夜神月和L. Lawliet。  
“不不，用山田大郎和山田次郎的身分。”  
“…山田次郎？”  
“月果然也需要个身分比较好做事吧？放心，我都处理好了。”说着用左手从口袋里掏出两本护照。  
“……还兄弟呢，”有些无奈的翻开，下一秒忍不住抽畜了嘴角，“山田大郎先生，你今年二十五岁？”  
“小地方就不要计较了吧。”坚定的无比没良心。  
看着Ｌ同样面无表情的脸庞，月忍不住笑了出来，“神崎和影山医生知道我们又要离开的话，大概会气死。”  
“对，所以我打算不告诉他们。”Ｌ竖起食指放在唇上。“这一次，樱花开了吧。”  
“是啊……”他望向窗外那如细雪般飘落的花瓣，彷佛看见那在多年前的四月初，如梦似幻，七年，多么漫长的时光。“都结束了吗。”  
结束了吗。  
一切，所有的一切。  
“结束了，但是…”  
感觉到L透过掌心传来的力道，月转过头看向他。  
“以后可能还会有追杀我的人出现喔。”  
“……我可先跟你说，世界上的密道没这么多。”  
“月，你愿意陪我一起去寻找这世界上所有的密道吗？直到二十年三十年四十年以后，我就每天背着你去看星星。”  
“……事实上我不认为你的脊椎骨有这么坚韧，你从哪看来这种台词？”  
“以前每天晚上八点在餐厅和神崎一起看的「情深解碼」，我一直很想这么说说看。”  
“…………………………..”  
“我想把整个天空中的星星采下来，放到你的眼前，这样，你每天早晨，睁开眼就可以看到。”  
“……够了。”

曾经，曾经。  
此刻起，我们不再需要曾经。  
没有KIRA，没有L。

我爱你，  
不需要理由。

——等樱花开的时候，你还陪我来看吗？  
——好，等樱花开的时候，我们再来看吧。

END


End file.
